Rebellion
by caitlaan
Summary: Harry finds himself in a difficult situation, but what will he do? Meanwhile Ginny and her family are all being pushed down in society, she can not escape from the cruelty of the new world and is left in the hands of the enemy. Will help ever come?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry gazed around, finally Harry, Ron and Hermione had returned to the Burrow. After many long months of searching for Horcruxes they had finally destroyed each and every one. Ron and Hermione stood hand in hand; they had finally got together in the last month. Now Harry had one thing, or person, on his mind; Ginny.

* * *

><p>Slowly Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the house. They planned on surprising everyone by sitting at the table and when they came down for breakfast they would just be sitting there! After a few minutes of quietly talking they heard a shriek. Harry quickly stood up and pulled out his wand to find Ginny throwing herself onto him.<p>

"Harry!" she cried out. Before Harry knew what he was doing he was kissing Ginny fiercely.

"Hey, mate, not cool!" Ron exclaimed as he came over and gave Ginny a hug.

"Sorry!" Harry turned red.

"Ginny!" Hermione shrieked

"Hermione!" They both squealed and ran to hug each other.

"Ginny, what's the noise about?" Mrs Weasley shouted down, she rounded the corner in her nightgown and then stopped and stared.

"Hey mum" Ron grinned sheepishly "How are you?"

"Ron!" she shrieked and hugged and kissed him over and over. She then moved onto Hermione and then Harry. Her shriek had woken the rest of the family.

Charlie and Bill came round the corner rubbing sleep dust out of their eyes, shortly followed by Fleur who was staying with them. Then Fred and George came who were both in good spirits even in the early morning and finally Mr Weasley. Each of them greeted Hermione, Ron and Harry loudly. After the greetings they sat around the kitchen table whilst Mrs Weasley cooked breakfast.

"You-Know-Who has officially taken over the ministry, it's not good." Bill informed Harry.

"And they are keeping a close eye on us at work, but don't bother at home as we have some protective enchantments to stop any prying noses from the ministry." Mr Weasley informed them.

"It'll all be over soon, I'll make sure of it!" said harry.

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do Harry?" Ginny asked taking his hand gently under the table.<p>

"Well…firstly there is one thing I have to do alone, and I mean alone!" Harry added looking at Ron and Hermione. They both gave small nods. "Then I will find him and destroy him." All the Weasleys looked at each other and exchanged nervous glances. "So, I will be leaving soon and then you will here where I am, and I will be ok I promise" Harry said looking Ginny in the eyes. However Ginny was still not sure if Harry would be.

"Harry" Ginny said later that day when both of them were alone "What are you doing? Why do you need to do it alone?" Harry turned from the sink were he had been brushing his teeth and kissed her.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, I will be fine and I will tell you everything when this is all over, promise!" he kissed her again. This time Ginny did not let him break the kiss and they kissed passionately.

"I love you Harry"

"I love you too Ginny"

Suddenly, there was a smash at the door. Someone was hammering on the door violently.

"Open up, we know that you're hiding something and your enchantments have been broken, open this door now!" a death eater roared. Ginny went white, Harry stood stock still. Quickly diving for his bag Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak.

"Give this to Hermione, she'll need it but the rest of you should be safe!" Harry quickly kissed her and then grabbed his rucksack and slung it on to his left shoulder.

"Harry…"

"Just do it Ginny! Please!" There was more hammering from downstairs and Mrs Weasley called,

"Coming! Coming!" in her loudest voice. Ginny kissed Harry and ran out the room. She tore upstairs to Ron's room to find Ron and Hermione franticly trying to find a hiding place.

"Here Hermione, stay here with this on!" Ginny pressed the invisibility cloak into her hands.

"But Harry…" She muttered.

"Is gone, please Hermione!" Hermione nodded and pulled it on, Ginny and Ron quickly ran downstairs just as Mrs Weasley opened the door. Standing in the door way was a group of masked death eaters. They pushed roughly past her.

"Search the house, and get the whole family down here, NOW!" shouted the leader of them.

Ginny sat by her mother tightly holding her hand.

"Now, we want to know where Harry Potter is and also that mudblood Granger!" The death eater said pulling his mask off. Marcus Flint stood before them and sneered at Ron's red face. "We've searched the house and can't find anything, but that doesn't satisfy me! So, tell me everything!"

"We don't know anything!" Charlie said calmly.

"Really?"

"Yes, really, you would have found it if you searched our home!" Bill added glaring at Flint.

"I don't trust you though" he went and stood behind Fleur gently taking a strand of her hair and twirling it round his finger "and if you don't cooperate things could get nasty!" he quickly pulled back on Fleur's hair and pressed his wand against her pale throat. Bill quickly stood up.

"Sit down!" sneered Flint "and tell me everything you know about Harry Potter!"

"Fine, Harry and I _were_ best friends, but at the beginning of this year he ran off and hasn't talked to me since!" Ron exclaimed.

"Why weren't you at Hogwarts then?"

"Because I had spattergroit and only just recovered! Luckily just in time for Christmas!"

"It's true, Flint I was one of the ones who came and checked that their story was true." A death eater told him.

"What about Granger? We need a word with her!" Flint leaned on the desk and looked into Ginny's eyes. "Do you know where she is? I remember you two being rather close!" Ginny leaned back from his bad breath.

"No, she disappeared at the beginning of this year as well with her parents and I haven't heard from her since!" Ginny spat at him.

"Ugh! DON'T SPIT AT ME YOU FILTHY TRAITOR!" He yelled catching Ginny by her throat.

"Piss off!" Mrs Weasley gasped; Flint growled and slapped her across the face.

"Don't ever offend me!" he snarled. "Anyway, what about you, Weasel? I heard you were close with her as well!"

"I haven't heard anything!" Ron stated, Flint frowned.

"What about the rest of you?" they all shook their heads Flint snarled "fine. Let's go!" He led the death eaters out of their house and left them to tidy up after they had torn the house apart.

Mrs Weasley immediately rushed to Ginny.

"Are you alright Ginny? Did he hurt you?"

"Mum, I'm fine!"

"Don't ever use that language again! And don't ever be so stupid again!" she yelled after making sure she was fine. Ron came back down with Hermione; she was shaking badly and had to grasp Ron's hand for support. "Hermione, darling are you ok?"

"Y-yes, just a bit shaken" She told Mrs Weasley as she ushered her into a seat. Ron sat by her holding her hand tightly.

"Mum, we need to get away! Me and Hermione, else she'll be in danger!" Ron exclaimed. Mrs Weasley shakily nodded her head. "We'll try and find Harry!" They both went upstairs to get ready to leave. Bill sat holding Fleur's hand and rubbing her stomach lightly.

"Mum, Dad, various other family members! We have some news, Fleur is pregnant!" Bill exclaimed. Mrs Weasley shrieked and embraced both her son and Fleur. Everyone went and congratulated them.

"Congratulations Bill!" Ginny hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Gin…you alright?" Ginny shrugged. "I'm sorry he had to go Ginny, really I am." Bill took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm fine Bill, really I am!" she replied smiling. Bill nodded and went to talk to Fleur, he knew Ginny wasn't alright but when Ginny didn't want to talk about something she wouldn't.

The whole family surrounded Fleur and Ginny used this opportunity to escape. She slipped upstairs and into her room. Sighing, she gazed out of the window and wondered what Harry was doing, why he had to do it alone and if he missed her. The door clicked open and Hermione came and stood by Ginny.

"He'll be back soon, and so will me and Ron. We're leaving now Ginny, will you be alright?" Ginny nodded,

"Of course I will! You and Ron look after yourselves! Don't get in trouble!" Ginny hugged her best friend knowing she may never see her again.

"You too Ginny, tell Luna, Neville and the others that I hope they're good and send them all my love!" Hermione broke their hug and with a final squeeze of her hand left. Now Ginny felt completely alone…alone…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ginny sat staring out of the window, it was Christmas day and everyone was running round trying to sort the house out. Ginny was thinking about Harry, Ron and Hermione, in-fact that was all she could ever think about. Mr Weasley was doing all she could to keep everyone's spirits up, but it wasn't working as he was terribly worried as well. That evening after opening the few presents they could afford that year they sat down to a wonderful Christmas dinner. There was little conversation and Ginny barely touched her food. Mrs Weasley insisted on giving Fleur more and more food as she was worried about the baby not being healthy.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Fred asked Fred and George both slipped into her room an hour after dinner had finished, everyone was downstairs trying to have a good time but Ginny had gone straight to her room.

"Yeah, why does everyone keep asking me!" she said in annoyance, she pulled away from Fred's hand.

"Because Ginny we can see it, you know that (as your brothers) we have to comfort you and get you to keep on living, he'll be fine they'll all be!" George said, taking Ginny's hand and pulling her up into a hug George came and hugged Ginny from behind.

"We all want you to know we love you, Ginny, and we'll always be here for you!" Fred whispered into her ear.

"So why don't you come and enjoy the painful experience of Celestina Warbeck!" George pulled her towards the door and Ginny let out a reluctant smile and allowed her-self to be pulled down stairs.

* * *

><p>The next morning it was raining heavily and after about a week of moping around Ginny was actually feeling better she sat with her family at breakfast and more conversation was being made than normal, Ginny talked to Mrs Weasley about Ron, Hermione and Harry and comforted her about them. She then decided to get some things together as she would be going back to Hogwarts soon.<p>

As she sat in her room with an open trunk and piling things into it she heard a loud forceful knocking on the door.

"Hey! Let us in, or else!" _oh merlin_ thought Ginny, she heard the door open and slam shut again. "Get the whole family down here, NOW!" footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and soon a tall man was in Ginny's doorway. He roughly seized her and dragged her down stairs. The whole family sat around the table (except Bill who stood behind Fleur). Ginny took the seat next to her mother and held her hand tightly.

"What is it?" asked Fred rudely,

"Be quick" added George.

"Shut it" Ginny's face whitened, standing in-front of them was Fenrir Greyback, and they had had a previous encounter before when the Weasleys' home had been attacked last year. "We know Harry Potter was here last night, he was sighted!"

"Harry wasn't he-"

"Don't deny it!" snarled Greyback "We know; now either tell us where he is or we'll be forced to violence!" They all sat in silence as no one knew where Harry was. "Fine"

Greyback looked up and down the table then his eyes settled on Ginny, he made a waving motion and one death eater (a lanky woman) took Ginny's arm and dragged her forwards.

"We'll keep the youngest and she'll be in living hell until you tell us!" Greyback raised his wand and Ginny screamed; the torture was so painful in such a small amount of time.

"NO!" screamed Mrs Weasley who was forced back down by the same lanky woman.

"You get the idea" Greyback stopped the torture "she'll come with us and you'll get her back when we have what we want: Harry Potter!" Ginny was dragged from the house.

"No! Not my baby, PLEASE NOT GINNY!" screamed Mrs Weasley running after them, the death eaters forced back to whole family but Mrs Weasley's cries still echoed through the air. Suddenly in a flash of blue light a new man appeared on the scene.

"Leave her, you don't need her, you can have me!" the man stepped forward and Ginny looked into his green eyes pleading him to run.

"No! HARRY NO, DON'T HARRY, PLEASE!" she shrieked as Greyback threw her to the ground and advanced on Harry, soon he was wandless and his hands were bound behind his back. Charlie was holding Ginny back, they knew they couldn't help, but Ginny soon broke free and ran towards Harry she threw off the man holding him and in the surprise he forgot to prevent her.

"Harry, you bastard!" she hit his chest "don't do this to me!" tears were streaming down her cheeks "Please!" Harry leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips and whispered,

"I love you" the man pushed Ginny away and two death eaters seized Harry they dragged him away but Ginny wasn't leaving it at that.

"NO!" she yelled charging towards them, but before she reached them Charlie had her waist, and with a pop Harry was gone. Ginny curled up into a ball and cried, she cried and cried and Charlie held her in his arms crouching in the mud for a few minutes before he scooped her up and carried her into the kitchen.

"How could you just let them go?" Ginny whispered looking accusingly at all her family "How?" they all looked at the floor and didn't meet Ginny's eyes "I HATE YOU!" she cried and ran upstairs her wet hair flying behind her and her brown eyes swimming with tears.

Ginny just curled up on her bed and cried; she didn't come down for dinner and refused to talk to any of her family. All night she cried and when morning came all she could do was lay there with no more tears to cry. As she stared across her room something caught her eye, a note. It said Ginny; slowly she picked it up with trembling fingers. She recognised the hand writing,

_Ginny,_

_I am sorry for any pain I have caused you by leaving so suddenly, please forgive me, by now I am guessing Ron and Hermione have both gone into hiding but if they haven't please send them my love. Tell your family thank you and that I love them all, they have been my family since the first day on platform 9 ¾. Ginny, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I was so foolish not to see it at first and we could have had so much time together if I hadn't been so stupid. I want you to know I will always love you, no matter what, but I don't want anything to hold you back not me not anything. You are an amazing, wonderful, beautiful person and will always do incredibly. So Ginny, chin up and stand tall, don't let the bastards break you, because I'm going to be gone for a while and we won't see each other for a while. But I swear I will come back. I promise I will be back Ginny, so don't forget me._

_With all my love,_

_Harry _

Ginny burst into tears, she sat cradling the note to her chest for a few minutes until the door creaked open. Bill slowly advanced to Ginny and plied the note out of her grip. By the end he was in tears as well.

"Oh Ginny" he sat beside her and pulled her close to him, there they cried together both mourning the loss of Harry.

* * *

><p>For the next few days Ginny barely ate, she didn't do anything: didn't get out of bed, didn't clean, and didn't even pack for Hogwarts! Soon she would be heading back but she was dreading it now Snape was headmaster and she had heard that new teachers had been appointed. Mrs Weasley had suggested that she not go back but the next day a letter had been sent with her book list that she must attend as must every child.<p>

It was a week since Ginny had found the note from Harry, she had lost a ridiculous amount of weight over such a short period and her hair was tied up showing her pale face and her large bags. Her eyes had lost their spark and she was completely different. Her eyes were the first thing that Luna noticed when she saw Ginny.

"I'm sorry" was all she said and hugged Ginny, who whispered.

"What have they done to him?"

"I don't know, Gin, I don't know…"

Ginny, Neville and Luna shared a compartment on their way to Hogwarts they sat in silence for almost the whole journey. When they arrived at Hogwarts they had a surprise waiting for them, in the entrance hall stood the teachers and a large amount of death eaters. Snape's voice echoed through the hall.

"You are all being summoned to attend a public demonstration and will be escorted in groups, arrange your selves into year groups and houses"

Ginny wondered over to her group but when she was half way found her path intercepted by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Well, look what we have here! A baby weasel! We need you, you have front row seats with the rest of your family!" before Ginny could protest she was caught by the arm and apparated away. She opened her eyes and found herself in front of a large platform, death eaters surrounded it and Ginny had her wand removed by Bellatrix. She turned round and saw swarms of witches and wizards behind her, turning back round she saw her family standing to the left of her, she quickly joined them.

"What's going on? Why are we here?" Ginny asked urgently.

"Ginny, please don't panic, just stay strong…" her dad started

"Tell me!"

"Ginny, it's an execution" Mrs Weasley took her hand and looked gravely into her eyes.

"What? Who's?" Her family looked at her with pity "No…no, Merlin no!" she exclaimed her eyes spinning to the platform. Harry was being dragged out; he had a vacant expression on his face and looked blankly out at the crowd. He was led to the highest point of the platform and a voice read out,

"We are here today to witness the execution of Harry James Potter, or desirable number one! He will be sentenced to death by the killing curse, that will be performed by our one and only master (the Dark Lord) every witch and wizard shall witness this and know the true power of our Lord!" The voice finished, Voldermort stepped out onto the platform and a wicked grin stretched across his face, the crowd was silent. Voldermort stepped closer to Harry.

"NO!" Ginny screamed out "NO, HARRY!" she went to run forward but found her path blocked by Bellatrix who held her wrist, but Ginny simply raised her hand and slapped her and tried desperately to reach Harry "NO!"

"ADVADA KEDARVA!"

"HARRY!" her scream echoed through the air as Harry fell limp to the ground, a small witch ran forward and felt him for a pulse. Then turned and nodded to Voldermort.

"Harry Potter is dead!" He exclaimed in joy, a gasp and a few sobs through the crowd, the death eaters cheered.

In an alleyway a man stood alone, hood pulled up he gazed at the crowds, he saw the corpse being burnt to ash and saw the crowds stand still in shock. He didn't see the screaming red head, nor could he hear her.

Ginny was screaming on the floor, he couldn't be dead was all she thought. When she had final gained a bit of control she stood shakily up. Suddenly her hair was being ripped back, and a voice growled in her ear,

"Don't slap my wife you bitch!" Ginny was flung to the ground and when she rolled over she saw Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix came and stood by him and they embraced in a passionate kiss. Ginny had never thought Bellatrix was even remotely interested in her husband but thought she was just interested in Voldermort. Rodolphus was well built and about a foot taller than Bellatrix, his hair was thick and dark and tied back like Bills, his eyes were particularly black and had no emotion in them what so ever. He had a pale gaunt face and seemed as mad as Bellatrix. "I'll teach you!" Rodolphus bent down and caught Ginny's hair; Ginny was lifted into the air by her hair and felt it tugging at her scalp. Rodolphus raised his wand and …

"AAAAAAAHHH! P-PLEASE!" The torture stopped.

"Don't do it again!" Bellatrix spat on her, they spun round and left, the crowd parted for them. Ginny sobbed helplessly, trying desperately to control herself the thought of Harry gone still fresh in her mind

"He can't be gone, he can't! he promised he'd be back, he promised!" Her screams echoed, she heard the desperation in the echo and felt helpless. Everything she loved would disappear now it was over, it was over. Voldermort had won.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"All pure bloods to the left and in family groups, all half-bloods to the right, we are doing blood tests!" Thickness said, the crowd separated into two half's, death eaters came by and did tests, the half-bloods with barely any muggle blood were with the purebloods and the half-bloods with ¼ or more of muggle blood were pushed to the ground and separated. For some unfortunate Muggle-borns they were dragged to the front. A small group stood at the front on the platform, chains had formed around their necks.

"These Mudbloods shall be used as slaves, and the half-bloods on my right will be the step above them! They shall be taught in separated rooms from the pure-bloods and we shall find a way of purifying their blood by breeding it out of them! Pure-bloods will be given the privileges are the highest class, after Death Eaters!" Thickness exclaimed "However, will Arthur Weasley and family come to the front" they all made their way up to the platform "these are known blood traitors!" spat Thickness "They should be avoided at all cost! We shall allow all of you to live your life, but you have no home now it has been taken and we shall separate you all! Starting with Ginerva Weasley," Ginny felt her heart stop, the world blurred around her as she stood in shock. "Who will take this helpless case on as a slave, a servant or whatever they want her for?" Ginny's heart hammered, what would happen to her? Would she ever survive?

"We will!" Ginny turned to see her fate, and stopped dead still. The Lestranges stood there, evil grins spread across their faces "I think I might be able to teach her a lesson!" Bellatrix added gleefully. Ginny was frown towards them.

"No! Please!" she yelled as she was dragged away from her family.

"GINNY!" they cried as she was dragged away, Mrs Weasley broke down and started screaming for her daughter. The men were all red with anger, Fleur was silently crying.

"IF I YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER, I'LL END YOU BITCH!" Mrs Weasley yelled whilst desperately fighting the two death eaters restraining her.

"Come on Bitch!" Rodolphus took Ginny's hair and taking Bellatrix's hand they disappeared. Just before the air tightened around Ginny she gave her mother one last look, begging her to remain calm and to try and survive, no matter what happened to her.

* * *

><p>As soon as the air released around Ginny and she found herself in a large garden she wrenched free from Rodolphus's grip. She sprinted across the garden, shouts came from behind her and before she was a third of the way across the garden when rope caught round her ankles and she stumbled to the floor. Standing above her Rodolphus stood, a menacing glint in his eyes.<p>

"Don't do that again bitch!" He hauled her up and threw her over his shoulder ignoring her screams and kicks. They tramped back to the house and Ginny was carried round corners and through corridors, down stairs until they came to a small room with a heavy wooden door, it was flung open and Ginny was thrown to the floor.

"This is your room." She looked around, there was a steel bed with a thin mattress and blanket and a wooden chest of draws with two small draws as well as a door that presumably led to the bathroom. "You won't leave without permission and we'll work as a slave for us, like a house elf!" Rodolphus looked on her with disgust. "Wear the clothes in your draw." He turned and left, the door slammed behind him and looked. Ginny looked at the bare walls, the only colour was the faded green blanket. She pulled open the draws and found grey dresses and that was it. She frowned and went to the bathroom, it was pathetic it had a basin a toilet and a shower as well as two grey towels. The shower was grimy and so was everything else. Slowly Ginny made her way to the bed she sat down heavily and sighed, trying with all might to hold back the tears. Laying back she wondered what had happened to her family, had they all been separated? Where they all slaves? Suddenly the tears erupted and Ginny curled up helplessly on her bed, wishing she had at least her wand.

After an hour of tears the door opened and in walked Bellatrix, she strode into the room with possessiveness and Ginny hated her for it.

"Get changed, we are going to run you through some rules."

"I'm happy as I am!" Ginny snapped back,

"Rule number one, you do everything we ask, else face punishment!" Bellatrix stared her coldly in the yes but Ginny did not back down.

"No, you can take everything from me but I won't do what you want!" Bellatrix grinned nastily and stepped away from the door revealing another man

"I believe you know my nephew." Draco Malfoy stood tall and slim in the doorway.

"Hello Weaslette, long time no see!"

"Draco will be dealing with you, have fun!" she turned and left to Ginny's relief.

"So, Potters dead and I've got you at my mercy! Life is improving, now I believe you need to change…"

"I won't do anything you tell me to Malfoy, you fowl little ferret!" Ginny spat back at him. He glared at her (obviously angered by the ferret comment) and raised his wand.

"Crucio" Ginny screamed in pain as it span through her body, like millions of needles pricking at her whilst fire ripped through her veins. Suddenly he stopped. "Now" he picked up a dress "come here"

Ginny refused to move and sat stubbornly on the floor. Draco came towards her, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head on the floor. Kneeling over her he started unbuttoning her school shirt.

"NO!" she screamed, but he ignored her. Slowly he cut it completely free from her along with her cloak and jumper; she was pinned to the floor in a skirt and bra. He then pulled the skirt free and stood up; collecting Ginny's school robes he burnt them in mid-air until they were ashes.

"Now, Weaslette, do as I say!" his hand ran up her waist and up to her shoulders, he started fiddling with her hair "Because things can get nasty…" he turned and left with the threat still running through Ginny's mind as she pulled on her dress with shaking hands. She cried silently. Then next thing she knew Bellatrix was back

"Follow me!" Ginny reluctantly followed and found she was being led to the kitchens "You'll work here, but first…Crucio!" Ginny collapsed in pain and screamed as the pain returned. "Obey me!" screamed Bellatrix, Ginny lay panting on the floor. "You teach Weaslette the way things work around here!" a girl Ginny's age turned to face her and nodded silently "she doesn't talk Weaslette, so I hope you know sign language!" Bellatrix turned and left. Ginny shakily got up and followed the girl into the cover of the kitchen.

"I-I'm Ginny…" Ginny stuttered

"Joe" the girl said "and I don't speak in-front of them, they seem to know you if they have a nickname?"

"Yeah…we've had previous encounters…" the girl nodded in understanding. She was a simple girl; Joe had long blonde hair and was rather pretty. She had a slim figure (most likely from lack of food) and her eyes were a baby blue that seemed to shine. She had few freckles and her arms where a pale white. As Joe reached out to pick up a plate her sleeve lifted up her arm and Ginny saw the bruises that stretched from her wrist to her elbow, she winced at the thought of them.

"Now, the rules are simple: stay out of their way, do as your told and don't leave the house, never leave the house!" as Joe said this she looked Ginny straight in the eyes and Ginny saw how serious she was "as slaves we serve the guests, help prepare food (with the elves), clean any part of the house they want us to and entertain their guests, if they want us to anyway." Joe had started wiping a counter "we aren't allowed our wands back and elves are under strict rules not to use any of theirs to help us. Generally stay out of any shit and you'll be fine"

"Ok" Ginny took a cloth and started wiping the surfaces "What will happen to my family?" the fear of finding her family dead was haunting her.

"Well…they may be in the same position as you, they may have been forced onto the streets, they may have been left in Azkaban or in house arrest or they're dead. Depends how involved you and your family were with HP, and if they ever said anything that publically showed your disloyalty to You-Know-Who."

"Well, my family are screwed!" tears started welling in Ginny's eyes as she thought of all the things that could have happened to her family.

"What did they do?"

"Well…I'm a Weasley." Ginny explained, a look of realization dawned on her face.

"You're the Weasley girl! I'm surprised they haven't killed you!" the cleaning had grounded to a halt as Joe stood staring at Ginny.

"So am I…"

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Ginny had first arrived at her new 'home', she had been left alone and generally not bothered by anyone. Her and Joe had become friends and now talked freely about their lives before. Joe had a younger sister, Prim, who had been lucky enough to have a place at Hogwarts. Joe had had to sign up to work for Bellatrix to secure it, but now her half-blood sister was at Hogwarts and under the best conditions possible for her. She was 11 years old and Joe was 17, her father was a muggle who had died just after Prim was born, he hadn't had time for a family and spent mist his time drinking, her mother was different though, she was a very successful healer but worked from home when she could to be with her children, now her mother was in Azkaban for marrying a muggle. In exchange Ginny had told her (what she didn't know) about her family, apparently they were rather famous among the death eaters. An hour ago guest had started arriving as the Lestranges' were having a meeting about some death eater secret and many men and woman had been arriving finally they had stopped and now they had just been served their main meal by Joe. Ginny was now sitting at the kitchen table with the little bread she had to eat when a commotion came from the hall.<p>

"I don't care! I want her to bring it!" the voice screamed, Joe quickly ran in, she took Ginny's hand

"You have to take the dessert through!"

"You Bitch, bring us desert! And quickly!" snapped Rodolphus, Ginny grabbed a trolley that floated in mid-air and started stacking it with dishes.

"Look, just go in and get out!" Joe said a frantic worried look frittering in her eyes. Ginny nodded and swallowed roughly. She had not been summoned to do anything till now. As she walked into the room she felt her hands trembling, the eyes of the death eaters scared her stiff and she felt some of the men looking her up and down.

"About time!" snarled Bellatrix, Ginny shakily placed dishes in-front of people. When she was nearing the end she found herself serving Snape. Ginny had never forgiven him for killing Dumbledore and never would.

"Hello, Miss Weasley. Liking your new home?" his cold drawling voice said, Ginny gritted her teeth and ignored him, as she was about to leave Draco (who was sitting next to Snape) caught her wrist.

"I think he wants a reply" he said shortly, Ginny turned slowly and spat at his food.

"Go rot in hell!" he snarled at her in return.

"That is not how you treat us!" cried Bellatrix rising up, she flicked her wand and Ginny felt her wrists bounded "come here!" Ginny slowly walked over and when she reached her stood in disgust in-front of her. Draco took her arms and freed them he then unbuttoned the back of Ginny's dress to expose her back and tied her hands to two wooden columns at the head of the table with her back exposed Bellatrix stood behind Ginny. "Thank you Draco" she raised her hand and…SMACK…SMACK…Bellatrix released the whip on Ginny's bare back several times much to the enjoyment of the death eaters, they cheered as Ginny was whipped but not once did she utter a cry of pain. Ginny was not weak. Ginny would never give them any form of satisfaction. Never…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ginny's back wounds had started to heal and she found that after the two months (she had been whipped twice since the first time) of working with her back constantly stinging it was a nice release not to have that pain. She had avoided making contact with anyone but Joe and had only been beaten a few times, yet her arms and shins were still bruised from the kicks she had received. Her left eye was recovering from a slap from Bellatrix after she had insulted Voldermort. Ginny currently sat in the kitchen with a brush scrubbing at the floor mercilessly; she slumped onto the floor and sat alone rubbing her tired eyes. Joe stood with a cloth wiping the windows

"Is there a mop anywhere? It would really speed up the job and I really am exhausted!" Ginny exclaimed pushing herself off the floor only to slump onto the table.

"If you're lucky there will be one in the broom cupboard on the second floor, in the corridor down to the library" without hesitation Ginny pushed herself from the floor and hurried up the back staircase. As she leaned into the large cupboard she heard footsteps, and quickly ducked into the cupboard as she was not meant to leave the kitchen today at all (there was a 'party' tonight) if Bellatrix or Rodolphus found her she would fill the sting of torture again.

"Bella, it is impossible to stop at this very moment! We don't know nearly enough about them, and we don't even know who is the leader of them!" Rodolphus said in a hushed voice, this made Ginny freeze, whatever they were discussing was important and not meant to be overheard which clearly made Ginny all the more eager to listen.

"Well we can't just sit back and let it happen! We have to search for them and if we find them torture it out of them, they can't have large numbers!" Bellatrix replied; she was obviously desperate to find something, or someone.

"I know Bella! But the rebellions can't have many people yet; we're watching all the most likely culprits, Potter's old friends, the order of the phoenix, the Dumbledore's Army kids! They aren't doing anything!"

"When has no evidence stopped us before? We find them and kill them, we use someone against them! I don't care how, but we have to finish of the rebellion before it starts!"

"Fine, we'll figure something out, right know let us prepare for tonight, I am going to check on the filth." Rodolphus finished, Ginny's heart stopped as the footsteps echoed down the corridor, by filth he was referring to her. Lucky Bellatrix quickly followed suit and Ginny soon heard a door slam. She slipped through the door, barley having to open it as she was so skinny at the moment. Running down the steps at full speed, she had one thought going through her mind _rebellion, they are still fighting! We can turn it around, we still have a chance!_ Ginny charged in the kitchen but was too late, Rodolphus sat at the table and Joe was nursing her swelling wrist and also the bruise forming on her jaw.

"So, did you enjoy your walk?" he asked Ginny "Because I hope it was worth it." Ginny swallowed, her throat was dry and suddenly she felt a desperate need for water.

"I-I was looking for a mop" Ginny managed to spit out.

"O, so you were trying to slack on the job? Trying to make it easier for you?" He asked her raising an eyebrow, no matter what she said this was going to end badly. "Well, you can serve us tonight and for now…" he raised his wand and Ginny collapsed clutching her stomach, she felt the cramps coming and then the feeling of burning and like someone was pressing down on a sore wound whilst kicking you repeatedly in the stomach. This was a spell he had only recently started using, it hurt like hell. Then he got up and left Ginny to recover, but not before waving his wand and chaining both her and Joe to the wall of the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" asked Joe in annoyance as she rubbed her jaw "I took a smack for covering for you!" she snapped, lately she was becoming less patient with the reluctant Ginny who seemed to have a habit of breaking the rules.

"I'm sorry, they stood outside the cupboard talking for ages and I couldn't get away! I'm so sorry Joe!" Ginny closely examined her jaw (she had decided not to tell her what she had overheard until she knew more about the rebellion) she noticed a small cut from where Rodolphus's ring had scraped Joe's face. "I'll get your so ointment for your jaw" Joe shook her head and got it herself.

"Listen Ginny, you need to stop irritating them! Normally they would let something like that slip but you keep winding them up!" she had finally had enough and was telling Ginny the truth "And frankly I am tired of getting caught up in your shit!" Ginny felt shame seeping into her but she still refused to reply to Joe and for the rest of the evening they worked in silence.

* * *

><p>As Ginny sat at the kitchen table she nervously twisted a cloth, the guest had started arriving and soon she would be punished for all her actions, they had finally led up to this. She took deep calming breaths, Joe had been dismissed and the food would be served by Ginny and Ginny alone. The bell rang deeply and Ginny took the starter up to them in shaking hands, the tray was levitating and was filled with different foods she desperately wished for some as she hadn't eaten all day. Slowly she entered the room and looked at the table; she recognised many faces and even some by name. Of course the Malfoys were sat next to Bella at one end of the table, Rodolphus sat at other and dotted around the table were a handful of Death Eaters Ginny could name, Snape, Yaxley, Greyback, Avery, Dolohov, Crabbe senior and Junior, Goyle senior and junior, Nott senior and junior and Rookwood. Those were less than a quarter of the death eaters sat round the table. As Ginny served them with shaking hands they snickered and sneered at her. Goyle (junior) caught her wrist and gently ran his hand up her thigh; it was actions like these that scared her the most. She pulled away and carried on serving the others. As she was about to leave the room a chair scraped back and the whole room fell silent.<p>

"Not so fast Weaslette" slowly Ginny turned round to face Rodolphus "come here" she steadily walked to him keeping her eyes on the floor not meeting anyone's eyes. As she reached him she stopped and said as strongly as she could,

"Yes?" he glared at her, catching both her wrists he twisted them painfully and Ginny couldn't help but let out a yelp of pain.

"You'll address me as Sir or Master, you little bitch!" he spat at her, and then gave her a sharp slap across the face.

"Sorry" she said shortly refusing to give in to him. He snarled,

"Fine, you won't be so troublesome later! Know, you are here to entertain us, and we like nothing better than seeing a blood traitor bitch scream! So, each one of us is going to torture and beat you, after you have served us dinner and it will go on until everyone is satisfied. Then you shall return to your room and carry on as normal!"

So that is what happened, Ginny served each person (having spat in many meals) and when she had placed the dessert Bellatrix said,

"Stand there and don't move or speak, just stand still!" Ginny did as she was told for fear of getting more punishment. She watched them eat and felt they finished far too soon.

"Now, feel free to mingle and have a drink or two" Rodolphus indicated to the floating trays positioned around the room that carried glasses of champagne "But one at a time, if you wish to punish the girl, come up!" he flicked his wand and Ginny felt her hands bind together and knew that there was no point in running. Goyle, Crabbe and Malfoy (all junior) came up, Crabbe and Goyle seized her arms and (after releasing them) held her up with them, Malfoy then came and started undoing her dress, Ginny reddened in embarrassment as he pulled it completely away from her. Forcing her stomach down on the floor Crabbe and Goyle drooled over her whilst Malfoy raised the whip (it seemed to be his favourite torture method) and cut her back. For about half an hour he whipped Ginny who by the tenth stroke had begun crying out in pain. Finally, he stopped and gently lifted Ginny off the ground he turned her tear stained face round to face him and whispered,

"When I get the chance to be alone with you, it'll be even better" his voice sent chills up Ginny's spine and he rested his hand on her hip and slithered it up to her breast. Just before he reached her breast Ginny pulled away from him and pulled her dress back on. No one else tortured her in such a humiliating way but the cruciatus curse was used repeatedly along with various other spells. Not only that but she was physically beaten many a time, so when the evening was over her whole body burned and had turned black and blue. Both eyes were swollen shut and her nose and lip were both bleeding. She staggered down to her room, feeling her way with her hands. When she entered the small hole that was called her room she simply collapsed on the floor, there she laid until someone entered her room. Ginny didn't move or even take notice, she just didn't care she was in too much pain.

"God Ginny, they've really gone for it!" Joe whispered gently taking her hand. She dragged her to her bed and then got the first aid kit (secretly hidden in her room) and tended to Ginny's wounds; she cleaned the cuts and made sure that they were not infected. Then slowly Ginny rolled over and she saw the blood seeping through her dress from the wounds. "They really must have been annoyed at you, this is ridiculous!" When Joe had tended to all her wounds Ginny told her the story of the evening, from serving them starters to her being stripped and whipped and finishing with her stumbling to her room.

"I'm such an idiot" Ginny said shortly after looking back on the situation.

"Yeah, Ginny, you are. So next time just do what they want!" Joe said gently brushing a strand of hair away from Ginny's face.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ginny scraped her hair back and limped into the kitchen, when she entered the chain automatically fastened itself to her ankle. Ginny sighed and started cleaning up after last night (for some reason the house elves, all four of them, spent their time cleaning everything else as there weren't many of them because Bellatrix hated them so much) she felt sore and her wounds stung but at least she was alive. Joe came in shortly after and helped Ginny clean, she moved more freely as the chain did not hasten to attach her to a wall.<p>

"How you feeling?" she asked quietly as she stood by Ginny drying the dishes.

"Sore, like I died twice last night"

"Good" a new voice said, turning round they saw Bellatrix "you deserve everything you got!" Ginny hung her head and turned back to the washing up.

"You finally know your place then?" snarled Rodolphus as he slipped in behind Bellatrix.

"Yes Sir" she whispered, Ginny would say sir but never, never, would she call him master!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ginny was carelessly mopping down the table debating what to do. Tell Joe or not? Would it help them? If she told her than maybe, just maybe, they could escape. Ginny had no idea what was going on, only that it could be the key to saving her, and her friends!

Later that day, around midday when both Bellatrix and Rodolphus were busy preparing for an evening with the Death Eaters, Ginny turned to Joe and said quietly,

"Joe…have you heard anything from the outside?"

"Err…no…not that I can think of… why?"

"Well…I overheard…something…and it may be very important…"

"Ginny?" she raised her eyebrow towards her, telling her to spill the beans.

"Well, Rodolphus and Bellatrix…they questioned me on my friends from Hogwarts…and a few weeks before I heard them talking about…a rebellion!"

"WHAT!" a new voice entered into the conversation. Ginny spun round and stood stock still, there stood Bellatrix with Rodolphus at her side; she felt the shock freeze every limb in her body. Her eye widened and her mouth fell open in an 'O'.

"I…I…err…the-there…oh merlin…" she stuttered, trying desperately to spit out an excuse. Rodolphus stalked forward, he stood directly in-front of her. He towered above her, intimidating her. She swallowed, lost for words she just glanced from Bellatrix, to Rodolphus, to Joe and back to Rodolphus.

"What was that you said, about a rebellion?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" she blurted out.

"Oh, really? Because I am certain I heard something!" Bellatrix sneered, coming forward.

"Now, we need a chat. Come on!" Rodolphus seized her upper arm roughly and dragged her from the room.

* * *

><p>He dragged her down corridor, after corridor. With Bellatrix following closely behind, she eagerly drew her wand as they neared a room; it was a heavy black door with bolts and locks. When flung open Ginny saw a rusty frame for a bed, it had a thin mattress on it and a blanket that was breaking and tearing and dark brown from the dirt gathered on it. Other than that the room was bare, with grey walls and a hard stone floor. She was shoved through the door and onto the floor.<p>

"Tell us what you know!" barked Rodolphus,

"Who have you been making contact with?" growled Bellatrix darkly, her wand pressed on her throat.

"No one,"

"Really?" she sneered in answer to Ginny's reply "Rodolphus call Draco!" Rodolphus nodded once and left the room quickly, slamming the door shut behind him "You know, Draco will enjoy having you! He always has fun when I give him a chance like this."

Ginny tried to keep her breathing steady and not show her fear, she knew what was coming up and it scared the shit out of her. After Bellatrix taunting her for a few minutes the door creaked open. A tall dark figure stood in the door way, his grey eyes burrowing into Ginny as he raked his eyes up and down her body. Bellatrix grinned and slipped past Draco.

"Have fun, Draco!" she snickered and left quickly.

"Hello Weaslette missed me?"

"Not particularly"

Ginny was desperately trying to be calm. She couldn't appear weak, she had to be strong.

"Oh, now that's not very nice!" he seized her arms and began pushing her back against the wall "I'm gonna have some fun!"  
>"No!" she pulled away but he held her tighter and pushed her against the wall roughly "Get off me!" she started struggling madly to break away from him.<p>

"You know if you stay still it'll end quicker! I can't promise it won't hurt but I'm sure you'll survive." He whispered the latter menacingly in her ear; she closed her eyes tightly and tried to escape from the world around her. Draco pulled her to the bed and forced her onto her back, his hands laced up her body and he undid her shirt; teasingly fiddling with each button before undoing it. Finally he pulled her dress off and was revealed to him in only her underwear, he unlatched her bra and flung it to the side. Tears rose in Ginny's eyes as he raked his nails over her body and finally pulled off her underwear, revealing her completely to him. She tried to close her mind off and turned her head away so he wouldn't see the tears…

* * *

><p>Ginny sat huddled in the corner of the room; she only had a blanket wrapped round her. Her face was already bruising along with the rest of her body. She sat tears still streaming down her cheeks, she hadn't stopped crying. Hopelessly, she stared blankly at a wall. Wishing that she could just be swallowed whole by the ground beneath her, what would she do? What could she do? She was at their mercy, Draco Malfoy could waltz in at any moment and…she couldn't stand it.<p>

* * *

><p>For two days she sat staring at that wall, ignoring the hunger gnawing at her stomach. That was the first day she had some stale bread pushed into the room by a young boy who was Rodolphus's apprentice. She didn't touch it. For four days she didn't eat, but on the fifth day a figure arrived in the door.<p>

"So you're starving yourself?" he asked "We can't let you die just yet, you're still needed!" Ginny did not acknowledge Rodolphus at all; she just stared hopelessly at the wall. "Fine, I'll force it down you!"

He came forward and pulled Ginny's head back, Ginny didn't resist. He took a peace of stale bread and forced it down her throat, he did this until half the four days' worth of food was gone, then turned and left. Every two days he repeated this, except he only gave her that days amount so she wasn't starving to death but wasn't ever satisfied and she grew weaker and weaker as the days went on.

* * *

><p>On her ninth day of complete isolation Bellatrix visited her.<p>

"Now then Weaslette, we are taking a trip today!" two men entered behind her shortly followed by Draco. This was the only time she had a reaction, she pulled back and pressed herself against the wall her twitching eyes nervously following Draco.

"Come on bitch!" one man snapped at her, and then he simply swung her over his shoulder and walked out.

They took Ginny through the house and out into the back garden that seemed to stretch for miles.

"Diagon Alley?" asked Draco to his Aunt,

"As soon as Rodolphus arrives," As if on cue he popped into the garden at the only apparation point in the house. Then they each apparated onto Diagon Alley, Ginny felt shock wash over her.

Diagon Alley was now deserted, very few shops remained open and those that did contained dark magic objects or were simply dodgy. However the streets were crowded with life, many homeless sat at the edges taking shelter in doorways, she ran her eyes over them looking for ginger hair or any sign of her family. There wasn't, she did not know whether to be relieved or worried. The streets had stray animals as well now, Ginny noticed a few rats scurrying along the side and stray cats sitting on roofs or windowsills, one black dog sat panting his green eyes gazing out into the crowds. For a minute her eyes settled on the dog then she moved on. The light June breeze blew rubbish through the streets. They took her up the street and as she walked she saw her brothers abandoned joke shop, covered in graffiti. She was forced to keep walking by the rough hands of Rodolphus; they walked on for another few minutes before Ginny managed to croak out,

"What's happening?"

"Well, Weaslette, we are making an example of you for the rebels. They have a choice to give themselves up or watch you suffer!" Rodolphus spat at Ginny's feet. Ginny stopped abruptly, what if they surrendered?

"NO! I won't move!" this was a bad move on her part; Rodolphus turned round and faced her.

"Go on, I'll deal with her!" Draco offered; he dragged her into an alley leaving Bellatrix and the others to make their way through the crowds. He pushed her to the floor and stood in-front of her "Haven't you learnt what happens to girls who disobey?"  
>"I won't let you use me as bait!" she screamed trying to get up, but he kicked her down.<p>

"I enjoyed our little meeting a few days ago" Ginny tried to block him out, he was trying to scare her "I always enjoy them more with virgins!"

"I WASN'T A VIRGIN!" she yelled, regretting it when she saw the look of shock, and then anger that crossed his face. He seized her hair and pushed her against the wall.

"Liar! You and Potter never fucked!" snarled Draco.

"Yes, I did!" snapped Ginny back, he growled. Draco held Ginny's chin and looked into her mind; he had mastered the art of Legilimency under Snapes guidance.

_Ginny sat down under a towering tree of her home, The Burrow; it was late August in 1997, a bit after Ginny's sixteenth birthday. She sat reading a book in the late evening when Harry strolled out. She gazed over at him and smiled at his untidy hair and sparkling green eyes._

"_Hey," he said,_

"_Hey" she replied,_

"_Ginny, I love you" he gently leaned in and kissed her lips, she pulled him down next to her on the blanket without breaking their kiss. She gently started unbuttoning his shirt but he stopped her "Ginny…"_

"_What? Mum and Dad are out having dinner, Bill and Fleur are at the cottage, Fred and George at their shop, Charlie is visiting Aunt Muriel, Percy is at work and Ron and Hermione are having dinner and probably busy themselves!"_

"_Ginny, I'm leaving, not now but soon, you know that! I can't do this to you!" _

"_Harry" she kissed him "I don't care! All the more reason as you may not come back!" Harry started kissing her again; soon they were both undressing each other. Harry gently caressed Ginny's breast and then kissed her neck, she moaned in pleasure…_

Draco drew out of Ginny's mind in disgust.

"You little slut!" he cried, pinning a tearful Ginny down onto the floor "You're mine! Not Potters, mine! And I can always have you, he can't he's dead, you just remember that!"

"Draco, this is not the right place or time, I'll take over the punishment!" Rodolphus strolled onto the scene, Draco got off Ginny nodding politely. Ginny sat tearfully as she remembered the blissful night, now invaded by Draco. She was drawn back to her senses when Rodolphus pressed his wand on her throat "You're going to regret ever crossing me!" he walked back and raised his wand to strike, at the same moment Ginny noticed a pair of gleaming green eyes on the roof above them. "Cruc-ahh!" a wolf with gleaming eyes snarled and leapt from the roof, shortly followed by three or four other wolves. Before they could properly attack five men came into the alley, they stood shocked at the scene before leaping to action. They pulled the wolves away and started fighting them. Teeth and hands, wands and claws, they slashed and attacked each other. Both species yelped in pain as they fought. Meanwhile Rodolphus flung himself towards Ginny,

"Draco can have you; he'll still enjoy it even though Potter beat him! And no one will save you, no bloody mutts, or your family and Harry Potter will never save you again" he spat, but as he raised his wand to inflict pain the wolf with the green eyes lunged forward, as he soared through the air fur became skin, paws became hands and feet and the snarls turned into cries.

"I WILL ALWAYS SAVE HER!"

Ginny stopped in shock, the boy with the untidy hair and bright green eyes had come…back? She felt blackness swallow her, and the image disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's hand tightened around Rodolphus's throat,

"I will _never _let you hurt her, not again!" he declared, Rodolphus's face was growing steadily redder but Harry didn't care. Behind him the other wolves had all transformed, a man with long blonde hair tied back stood restraining the largest death eater with ease, two other men (twins) had brown hair and blue eyes and their faces were coated in freckles, they too were restraining a man between them. There was also a man who was familiar to Ginny, it was Dean Thomas, he stood holding a man down whilst binding his hands and finally a small girl only a little taller and bigger than Ginny, with short hair that was jet black and large brown eyes went round restraining these men, she had already knocked out one who lay bounded on the hard floor.

When the man with the blonde hair was free of his prisoner (who had been knocked out and tied up) he walked over to Harry and seized his shoulders.

"Harry, you mustn't kill him" his deep voice instructed "we'll get the information we need, then modify his memory, along with the others." When Harry didn't move he pulled him up.

"Jake! I can't let him live!" snarled Harry, but Jake simply restrained Rodolphus quickly and instructed the others to guard them.

"Please Harry, look at her" he turned him to face Ginny's limp body "she needs you to help her!" he released Harry's shoulders feeling them relax; Harry quickly walked over to Ginny and cradled her, gently checking for injuries. "Dean, Chris, you deal with the memory wipes. We weren't here, Ginny ran away to the south after stealing that one's wand and over powering him as well!" He indicated to Rodolphus, and addressed one of the twins and Dean, who both nodded and started with them. "Wolf, you see if there is anything interesting on them" he indicated to the other twin, "Ash, you go and alert the others on guard." She nodded once before transforming into her small wolf/dog form that would easily be noticed by the others spread along the streets. Jake was obviously the man in charge, he was the only one who could keep Harry in line and knew how to properly deal with situations. "Harry, do you have your cloak?" he nodded in reply "good, then you get back to the hideout with your girl, we'll meet you there."

"Alright mate thanks. I'll see you later." He lifted Ginny with ease as he had gained muscle over the past months and Ginny was now extremely underweight. He slipped the cloak over them and headed out into the darkening night.

Harry laid Ginny down in his bedroom, they were in Grimmaud Place. Except it had been modified now it had many other bedrooms filled with beds for the new Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army. He gently pushed back her hair, sadness filled him. He saw the bruises that covered her face, arms and legs; she had lost so much weight since the last time he saw her. It hurt him to know that she had been in so much pain and misery. He sat by her, holding her hand begging her to wake up. The door slowly opened and there stood a woman with long brown hair braided down her back, she had warm brown eyes,

"Hello Harry darling, do you want something to eat?" she asked sweetly, whilst placing a bowl of water with a flannel in it down, as well as many different bottles.

"No, thank you Jane, I'm not hungry." He didn't even look at her; he couldn't take his eyes off Ginny.

"Harry, you need to eat! And I need to check over this girl, why don't I get Lucy to bring you some food?" Lucy was Jane's daughter, they had joined the Order of the Phoenix when the death eaters had tried to kill them, Jane was muggle-born unfortunately her husband had not made it out; he had sacrificed himself for them. A young seven year old girl with the same brown hair as Jane but darker eyes, it was Lucy.

"Hey Lu, you alright?" Harry smiled warmly, Lucy and Harry were very close, and he looked after her regularly.

"Hi, I'm ok. Do you want some food?" she slipped over to Harry and took hold of his hand tightly.

"Alright, I'll come with you and we can get something to eat." He said, standing up and leading her out the room to the kitchen.

Jane smiled, she loved how well Harry was around Lucy, and he had given them a room and practically saved their lives. She gently pulled back the sheets and winced when she saw the wounds covering Ginny. Gently, she started cleaning them. Harry was soon back this time with a tray of soup and bread. He sat down with the tray on his legs and started eating; Lucy slipped in quietly and started helping her mum. She was unfazed by Ginny's wounds; she had got used to seeing injuries like these and would now start helping her mother to heal them.

After an hour and a half Lucy and Jane had finished, as they left the room Jake walked in.

"Alright Harry, how is she?"

"Not great, she…she's been hurt badly…" he put his head in his hand, Jake patted his shoulder lightly.

"It's ok mate, she's here now!" he pulled up a chair and sat next to Harry.

"Everyone get back ok?"

"Yeah, as usual, we got everyone back…all fifteen of us!" Harry nodded; he didn't really want to talk at the moment. He heard a little moan, spinning round he saw Ginny slowly opening her eyes.

"Gin?" he stroked her hair gently "Don't get up!" he said gently pushing her back down.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Gin, it's me."

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed pushing herself up and lunging at him "YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER ASS!"

"Ginny, calm down" Harry caught her fists and tried to get her to sit down.

"NO HARRY! NO! I HATE YOU, GET OUT!" she pulled her fists free and hit his chest multiple times. Harry staggered backwards in shock; he quickly left the room tears rising in his eyes. Ginny slammed the door behind him; Harry pressed his forehead against the door,

"I'm sorry Ginny" he whispered. Turning round he saw Jane who was slightly shaking her head,

"She was always going to be mad love; you let her believe you were dead!"

Ginny fell against the door in tears, it wasn't until now that she realised Jake was there.

"Oh…sorry, I didn't realise you were here…"

"Don't worry, how you feeling?"

"Fine" she took in his blonde hair and felt a stab of pain; it was just like how Bill wore his hair.

"Really?"

"Yes, anyway the only thing I want to hear now is what the hell is going on…I mean I thought he was dead, so you better tell me everything!" she snapped at him, feeling bad about it afterwards.

"Alright, where shall I start? Ok, we've restarted the Order of the Phoenix; Harry has been travelling getting people from all over the world. There are roughly thirty of us now, we don't all live here, and we have different hide outs all over England. We get around as Shifters. We try to…."

"Shifters?" Ginny cut him out, confused by what he meant.

"Shifters, we can change into any form we want, it's useful to get around. We chose wolves when we saved you as they are pretty good fighters…and Harry always goes as a wolf or a large dog….reminds him of his godfather. Anyway, we don't know how Harry didn't die, everyone thought he had, and he won't tell us. I can't tell you anymore, no one knows everything about us in-case they get caught and the truth about us comes out." Ginny nodded, it was a lot to take in but she could manage.

"Ok…so when will I learn to be a Shifter?" he smiled.

"When you're better, I'm Jake Rafter." He extended his hand, Ginny excepted,

"I'm Gin-"

"Oh, I know! Ginny Weasley, we've been searching for you since we arrived in England!"

"What? Why?"

"Harry was determined to; he wouldn't let us go a day without someone searching for you!" Jake squeezed Ginny's hand then left, calling back "come down and meet everyone!" Ginny sat for a few seconds deciding what to do, and then she quickly ran down stairs two steps at a time.

As she stumbled into the kitchen she was stunned by how many people she knew and how many children there were. A group of eight children sat in the corner, five boys and three girls. Also around the table sat many men and women, old and young. Before Ginny could take anything else in a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her,

"Oh my god Ginny, we thought we'd never see you again!" it was Neville Longbottom, Ginny hadn't recognised him at first, he had grown and now completely towered over Ginny. He had become more muscular and had cut his hair short.

"Neville!" she hugged him back. Then came Dean who just nodded his head towards her "Hey Dean"

"Hi,"

She looked around the kitchen the few other faces she knew where Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas. She smiled and greeted them all, suddenly the kitchen door burst open and Tonks flung into the room. She wrapped her arms around Ginny tightly and she was shortly followed by Remus Lupin.

"Ginny! I'm so glad to see you!" Tonks cried out, Remus came forward and planted a kiss on Ginny's cheek. For the first time she realised that he was holding a young baby in his arms.

"Ginny, this is Teddy Remus Lupin." Remus placed the three month old baby in her arms, she gently cradled him.

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Tonks gently took Teddy and cradled him close to her "we just hope he doesn't have to live through what we did."

"He won't" said Harry, he stood up and everyone fell silent "I'll make sure of it! But firstly, you guys are going to have to leave" he indicated to the kids, who started complaining straight away "no arguments! Out!" they all sighed,

"Can't we at least introduce ourselves to her!" blurted out the oldest kid, he was a tall lanky boy who looked around thirteen, actually he was only eleven "Hi, I'm Ed Bell, Katie's youngest brother." Ginny shook his hand.

"I'm Lucy Harrison" she jumped forward and shook her hand,

"Hayley Thomas, Dean's half-sister," said another girl who was nine,

"Jack" said a small boy of four; he hugged Ginny before running out the room,

"Warren Collins" a boy with frizzy black hair, who was ten, shook her hand,

"Gareth Collins" a younger version of Warren stepped forward; he was eight and wore glasses,

"Freya Jones" a girl with short blonde hair and brown eyes stepped forward, she was ten as well "this is my little brother Robbie" a small boy of seven came forward.

"Hey" he whispered, then before Ginny could speak to any of them they scrambled out the kitchen.

"Why are you sending them out?" Ginny addressed this question to Harry,

"Because their parents won't want them in here and they are too young, come on Ginny your mum wouldn't let you in here even now!" Ginny suddenly forgot about the children,

"What…what happened to them?"

"Well, you might want to sit down…" Ginny knew this was a bad sign, she sat quietly down "we don't know where Ron and Hermione are, Fred and George are both homeless and wandless as well as kicked into the muggle world, Percy is missing, Fleur and Bill are under house arrest, we've been trying to find a way to break the enchantments and get them out and…and your mum and dad are…are…" his gaze turned to the floor

"They're in Azkaban" Ash said shortly. Ginny felt her world crumble around her, she imagined her poor mother having her happy memories stolen and her father desperately trying to keep sane. She took a deep breath,

"Ok…we can work on getting to them later." Harry nodded,

"We're already trying to figure out how to slip past the guards, it's difficult but we'll do it. Now, we need to get more members over the country, do you know where any one is Ginny?"

"Err…yes! Luna! She's serving as a slave to Crabbe, and we have to free Joe!"

"Joe?"

"She was in the same…situation as me." Harry nodded, understanding why Ginny would want to save her.

"Ok, good. Let's introduce you to a few people!" Harry turned and faced everyone "Everyone this is-"

"Ginny Weasley" a few people called out.

"Yes, this is Ginny. Ginny, that's Jake, Chris, Wolf and Ash" he indicated to each of them "Jane, Lucy's mother, Paul Jenkins," Paul was a short stocky man with a dirty blonde beard and long matted hair "Mica Watts" Mica had a goatee and short brown hair with sparkling brown eyes "Kathy and Henry Hunter" they were a married couple, Kathy had short hair that was brown and Henry had short blonde hair with grey eyes "Pip Lexar, Taylor Lexar" they both had chestnut hair and Taylor was a smaller version of Pip "Miyah Swayer, Luke Hopkins, Xa Lawrence" Miyah was an old lady with a walking stick, but somehow she reminded Ginny of mad eye. Luke looked around fifty, he was tall and lanky with greying hair that was neatly brushed back, Xa must have been around twenty, he had blonde hair combed back but a few strands still fell into his face and his blue eyes seemed filled with life. Soon Ginny was talking and mingling with all twenty two people crowded in the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ginny didn't talk to Harry for the rest of that meeting; whenever she met his gaze she gave him a cold stare. She was furious, actually she was beyond furious. As Ginny talked to everyone she noticed how they all seemed to expect her to come running back to Harry, for instance when she was talking to Paul he said,

"So, why aren't you with Harry? We all thought you'd be thrilled to see him!" she gave him a glare that Mrs Weasley would have been proud of, luckily before she replied Jake came to her rescue,

"Oh come on! He fakes his death and then runs off for seven months!" he rolled his eyes "Of course she won't forgive him easily!" Ginny smiled gratefully, glad not to have to explain it to everyone.

As Ginny mingled with the various members she learnt a bit more about everyone, she now knew that Miyah Swayer (who was seventy two) was Freya and Robbie's grandmother, and they had lost their whole family. She knew that Warren and Gareth where Luke's nephews, that both Dean and Katie's family's where on the run.

"What about Jack? The little boy?" she asked Taylor, Taylor was only twenty three and was gentle and sweet, Ginny could not picture her fighting.

"Well, the poor dear, we found him hiding in a compartment under the floor, only just big enough for him, his parents had put him there when the death eaters came knocking. Unfortunately we found them, and the rest of his family, dead." She shook her head sadly "Poor boy, barely speaks to anyone!" Ginny frowned; so many families were being torn apart.

"It's horrible," she said sadly "it needs to end!"

"That's why we're here." Said Chris, a murmur of agreement went round the room. Slowly, a few people at a time they all filed out, starting with Kathy and Henry who both needed to get back to their hideout and then everyone started filing out to go to bed. Soon after Ginny left, not wanting to end up alone with Harry, as she made her way up the stairs she heard Tonks call after her.

"Ginny wait!" she quickly caught up with her "Look, don't be too hard on Harry; all he's been doing is looking for you and your family. He's missed you so much!"

"I don't care, he's a prat and if he won't man up and get the guts to come apologise I won't forgive him!"

"Do you know that he spent all his five months in England searching the streets for you? Most days he slept out there! He went to every possible place looking for the Lestrange's home but couldn't find it! And that he carried you here all the way from Diagon Alley? That he nearly killed Rodolphus? He would have if Jake hadn't been there! Merlin Ginny, he can't live without you!" For a few moments Ginny was overcome by shock, she never realised how much he cared, but after a few moments she recovered.

"Tonks, he hurt me in the most painful way! I cried over him for weeks! I barely talked to my family when they first took him!"

"But you still love him, don't deny it!"

"Fine, I do! But that just makes the pain sting more!" Ginny turned on her heel and ran up the stairs as quickly as possible.

She slammed the door behind and then burst into tears. The truth was she did love Harry, she always had, but she was so angry and her emotions were spinning out of control. She took a few deep breaths before regaining control when there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Ginny?" Harry called quietly "Please, just let me in, I just want to talk to you!" he pleaded, but Ginny remained stubbornly silent "I'll stay out here until you come out! You're gonna have to come out sometime!" She sighed reluctantly.

Slowly, she pulled the door open, Harry fell through and Ginny had to bite back a smile.

"Five minutes" she said shortly, before spinning round and sitting crossed legged on the bed. Harry got up and shut the door; he went over to Ginny and knelt down in-front of her.

"Ginny, I never meant to hurt you! I had to go and get forces outside of England, we were falling and I couldn't do anything! I still haven't finished, I need to destroy him but I have to do something first and I need everyone's help. Only then can I destroy him, and when I have I promise I will never leave you again, you're all I have to live for and all I need to live for!" he looked up at her with pleading eyes,

"What do you need to do?" she didn't smile or comfort him, she just wanted answers.

"He has horcruxes, a horcrux is an object that contains part of someone's soul, and Dumbledore thought He had seven, but he was wrong He has more. I destroyed six of the seven and then met a man, a man who used to serve Him. He told me everything just before he died, he was in the cell with me before I was 'executed' so I have to find them and destroy them." He finished.

"Ok, how come you aren't dead? How'd you do that?"

"Well…"he put his head in his hands "oh god Gin its awful! I…I had to use that man's body, I had poly juice potion and changed him to me and me to him, then I…I turned him into a…an Inferi! And watched him die, watched his body burn instead of mine! I managed to escape and no one knows what I did, not even his family knows he's dead!" he buried his face in his hands and Ginny felt a stab of pity.

"Harry, it's not like you killed him. That man died and he would have just been tossed away, but you won't let him die in vain! I know you Harry and you wouldn't do it unless it was necessary!" Ginny took his hand and made him look up "Harry, I can't forgive you yet I'm still mad, but in time I guess I will. So be patient with me, ok?"  
>"I'll wait Ginny" he kissed her hand gently and then left, he shut the door quietly.<p>

Ginny fell back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Her emotions span around her, she was: happy, sad, angry and scared all at the same time. The past few months had been hell for her, now all she wanted to do was sleep. Getting up she slipped up the hall and knocked on Tonks door, Remus opened it.

"Oh, hi Remus…I was just wondering if there were any clothes I could borrow. Sorry but I don't have any other than the few things Jane gave me to wear for today."

"Of course, I think Harry got some of your things when he went to the Burrow."

"What? Why'd he go there?"

"To see if you or your family were there." Said Tonks slipping under Lupin's arm with a dressing gown wrapped round her "Your clothes are in the closet in that room, along with some of your other stuff." Ginny nodded her thanks and darted into the room she had indicated.

The room was far from bare; it was filled with boxes and odd bits of broken furniture. There was only one cupboard at the end of the room. Jumping artfully over the boxes Ginny pulled open the cupboard, she stood with her mouth wide open. Harry had gathered every picture from her house, every small thing, even the kitchen clock! She looked on the top shelf and saw a box labelled Molly, then Arthur so Ginny worked her way down to her. She gently pulled out the large cardboard box and balanced it on an old coffee table. Opening the box she saw neat piles of clothes, and resting on top a couple of pairs of shoes including her favourite converse. She slowly picked her way through them, and then realised something. Almost everything in this room (that wasn't broken) had come from her home, over in the left hand corer where their brooms. A stack of books from her mother's kitchen and even her father's odd bits and bobs to do with muggles! Gently she ran her hand over each item; each one brought back happy memories. Finally she reached her broom, she was shocked at how well looked after it was. She balanced it on top of her box before slowly leaving the room of memories.

As she lay down to sleep she thought of her family and where they were and what was happening to them now. A single tear slid down her cheek as she realised she may never see them again. Finally she managed to sleep, but it was a night of terror for poor Ginny…

_The damp dark walls rose high above her, ceiling her in. Her heart beat was rising as she saw the figure at the end of the room rise,_

"_I'll always be with you" he whispered his dark hair neatly combed, his eyes gleaming from the evil inside. Ginny desperately spun round searching for the door, but there was none. She turned to face him and saw the mouth of Salazar Slytherin open, she knew what was coming, she had to get out!_

"_You can't escape me" the boy whispered, he was suddenly beside her. His hands holding her waist, his tongue running along her cheek. She pulled away and charged down the room, the voice echoing in her head. "Come back Ginevra, come back and play!" _

"_NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE TOM!" she screamed back. She broke into sobs and staggered to a halt, she slipped on the blood soaked floor. Blood? Her eyes followed the blood trail to a boy, a boy she knew and loved "Harry…" she ran towards him but he disappeared "HARRY" she screamed spinning round trying to find him. Only to find Tom Riddle standing with a grin on his face._

"_I can see you fears Ginevra Weasley, I see the fear of losing him and also the fear of…" his brown eyes were changing to a grey, his dark hair turning blonde "me" said Draco Malfoy. His hands reached towards her and Ginny was paralysed with fear "You're all mine…"_

"Ginny!"

"_I'll never be yours!"_

"Ginny!"

"NO!" she screamed, she saw the green eyes and felt the fear sinking "Harry!" she sobbed,

"It's ok Ginny, you're fine. You're safe Ginny." he took her hand gently "First year? Chamber of secrets?" he asked gently, Ginny remembered how over the years she had slowly begun to tell Harry about her nightmares, about her nightmares of Tom Riddle.

"Yeah" she whispered "and some new…events." She shut her eyes for a few seconds then reopened them, Harry was frowning worriedly. She wasn't ready to tell anyone about Malfoy…not yet.

"Do you want me to stay?" she considered the idea for a minute as she looked round the dark and unfamiliar room, then she remembered why she was mad at Harry, she may not want him dead but she still didn't want him back.

"No…thanks, I'm alright." He nodded and then got up from the chair beside her bed.

"I'm just down the hall if you need me, in Sirius's old room, alright?" she nodded in response to his question.

Once she heard Harry's bedroom door shut Ginny slipped out of her bed and gently padded down the corridor.

Silently, she pushed open the door to the spare room that was filled with her memories. She padded past her family's brooms, past the boxes and books and to the end of the room where the cupboard stood. Her hand looked a ghostly white against the dark wood of the old cupboard. Gently, she pulled open the door. She instantly went to the box of pictures, ignoring everything else. As she lifted the box as if it would break at any moment, it seemed odd that this was all she had of her family: a few pictures. _No, don't think that! You will get them back…you have to!_ She told herself. Curling up on the floor, Ginny began to slowly pick through the photos. Her eyes stung with tears as she picked out one from her ninth Christmas. She remembered it so clearly, everyone gathered around the kitchen table eating the glorious meal. She remembered opening her presents and finding her usual jumper and then various others bits and bobs: sweets, chocolate, small toys, a little notebook and a few other things. But one present remained clear in her mind, a doll's house. It was beautiful, five stories high and in it little moving people who you could tell what to do. The furniture that magically did the chores; she would spend hours playing with that every day. In the picture they all were gathered around the tree in their jumpers. They were all smiling and waving at the camera (that Mr Weasley had insisted on placing on a tripod). They were so content, no Voldermort haunting them. No problems at all…well not in Ginny's eyes. As she picked up the next picture a lump rose in her throat, it was taken a few days before Bill had been attacked by Greyback, his face was whole and he stood with his arm around Ginny and on her other side was Charlie, then Ron was forcing a smile behind her with Fred next Charlie and George next to Bill. Identical grins stretched across their faces. A tear crawled down her cheek, shortly followed by another and then another. She curled into a ball, clutching the picture close to her chest. She desperately tried to find comfort from it. Silently, she cried into the early hours of the morning, when she finally stopped sobbing and fell into a fretful sleep with the picture clutched tightly to her chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry couldn't help but notice the heavy bags under Ginny's eyes. He felt like he should have sat with her until she was asleep. Gently, he placed a plate of eggs, bacon and bread in-front of her, wanting her to gain the weight she had lost.

"You alright?" he asked quietly, sitting next to her with his own breakfast in-front of him.

"Yeah…I'm…fine" she said uncertainly, she sighed deeply and then started on her breakfast. Well, started pushing it round her plate.

Looking round the table she saw how half of the inhabitants were sitting round the table, all the children and many of the adults. The few missing were Henry, Mica, Pip, Taylor, Remus, Ash, Chris and Luke. She assumed they would be on a mission, or else doing something for the order. Harry quickly finished his food, as he only had toast.

"See you later Ginny, I'm going out. Don't push yourself; let yourself recover before you do anything to extreme. Oh, and don't go outside of the house. The streets are crawling with Death Eaters."

"So don't have fun basically?" she replied, Harry knew that she would hate having to be kept trapped inside and having nothing to do. He smiled slightly at her comment.

"Sorry, but it's better than being caught," he pushed her plate closer towards her "eat."

She shovelled a spoonful of eggs into her mouth; she let the warmth and flavours of the food fill her. It had been so long since she had had a proper meal and now she found that she could hardly manage half of her meal. She leant back on her chair and ran her hands over her stomach, she didn't realise how much weight she had lost until now. She could feel her ribs and realised how unwell she actually was.

For a few hours Ginny tried to read the books that were scattered randomly around the house, it seemed each room she walked into had a stack of books somewhere. However, she was soon bored by the books and silence of the house. So she quickly exited the room and found herself wandering down to the kitchen. As she strolled in she saw Jane sitting at the table with a picture clutched tightly in her hand. Ginny gently walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Oh, hello dear, how are you feeling today?" she asked meekly.

"Better, thank you. A lot better than I have been in a while, actually!" Jane smiled weakly at Ginny, she seemed to be more exhausted than Ginny "Who is that?" she asked indicating to the picture that now rested on the table.

"Oh…that's dear Marcus. My husband, we…we lost him to the d-death eaters. Poor Lucy, she needs a father…" Ginny felt a deep sense of sorrow for this woman, she saw a little of her mother in Jane. Strong in her own way, a mother who would do anything for her children and it made Ginny like this woman even more "I'm so grateful he came for us." She half whispered to herself.

"What?"

"Harry, we were on the run. On the streets, it was no place for Lucy, and when we went to Diagon alley they…they attacked us. They wanted to know who we were and our blood status, I'm muggle-born, so we ran. They didn't care if who got hurt as long as we were killed. Then…then they sort of appeared, they had masks on and sprang at our attacker, they took us back with them, that was four or five months ago." Ginny smiled slightly, it was typical Harry. He would never leave someone to the mercy of _them_, not if he could help it.

Suddenly, Chris came staggering into the room. In his hand he held a newspaper in a deadly grip; he had sweat dripping off his forehead and was panting heavily.

"Where…is…harry?" he managed to gasp out.

"Harry's out, what is it?" Jane asked handing him a glass of water; he gulped it down and glanced at Ginny,

"It's important, where'd he go?" he asked desperately, she took the glass and placed it on the table.

"He went to visit Shacklebolt; apparently he has a bit of information from the Ministry."

"Shacklebolt," Ginny said "I thought he would have been fired."

"Oh, he was demoted, now he barely knows anything but we still need someone on the inside!" Jane replied.

"Ok…what about Jake?"

"He's upstairs," Jane replied quickly, Ginny watched this exchange with confusion "in his room."

Chris nodded his thanks before tearing out the room and up the stairs. They heard him shouting for Jake as he went.

"He'll get the whole house panicking." She muttered under her breath, Ginny noticed how she had large bags under her eyes and her wrinkles were becoming clearer even though she could only be early thirties.

"What do you think that was about?" she was eager to find out, but of course Jane didn't know,

"Must be something urgent, the way he was running around it's like You-Know-Who himself was outside!" she sighed, knowing that if the kids knew something was up they would start causing trouble.

They continued their conversation, Ginny told her about her family and how much she missed them. In return she told Ginny about her time at Hogwarts. Then, just as the conversation was reaching its end, Jake walked calmly into the room. Ginny saw the look on his face and felt her heart stop; it was one of fear and anxiety.

"We need a meeting, now." He said clearly and calmly "I've sent a message to Shacklebolt and he and Harry will be returning soon, get everyone down here. Make sure the kids are upstairs will you Ginny?" he asked her, as Jane started getting extra chairs and placing them round the table. She nodded and headed to the den, the den were the kids spent their time. Soon, Ed would start home schooling. He would get a wand and would be taught whilst in hiding. They all knew it was going to be hard, Ginny had been shocked they were going to try and get a wand when she found out the night before.

Now as she entered the room she couldn't help but let a smile cross her face. In one corner Ed and Hayley were playing a competitive game of wizard's chest. All the overs were charging round the room,

"Hey guys!" she said cheerily, they all spun round and stopped in the middle of their actions, except Ed who made a skilled move and managed to take Hayley's knight.

"Hi!" was the loud, excited cry back from everyone.

"Ok guys, you've got to go upstairs now! Quick guys please!" They all groaned but made their way upstairs, it wasn't until she had counted them as they walked out that she realized someone was missing, jack! She quickly looked around the room, searching under tables and in cupboards. When she was certain he wasn't there she ran upstairs,

"Ed, where's Jack?" she asked quickly.

"Err…I think he was in his room, top floor, second door." Ginny nodded her thanks and left them to their games.

As she gently pushed open the door and peaked in. Jack was sitting on his bed with a large book; he had a small frown on his face. As she slipped he looked up and quickly tried to hide his book.

"Jack, what are you doing?" he didn't reply, instead he buried his head into the pillow. She rested her hand on his back lightly and slipped her hand under his pillow pulling out the book. She opened it to a page with a folded corner. On it was a large map of London, lines had been drawn and rubbed out and redrawn on the map. "What are you doing, Jack? Where are you trying to go?" He looked up into Ginny's soft brown eyes and whispered,

"Home" she gently stroked his hair in a motherly way.

"Jack, sweetie, you can't go home. Do you know why you're here?" she sat him up on her lap holding him tightly and discarding the book.

"Because of the man, the bad man" he whispered.

"Jack, listen to me, you can't leave here. There are bad men out there and…"

"GINNY! COME DOWN NOW!" a voice called from downstairs, interrupting her "IT'S IMPORTANT!" it was Jake calling her down, so she quickly ran down after hearing the urgency in his voice.

She arrived in the kitchen panting for breath; everyone was gathered round the table with grave expressions, Harry was rubbing his forehead nervously. She noticed the tears welling in the corers of his eyes, making them shine with sadness and sorrow.

"Ginny, can you sit down please" she frowned slightly, but quickly took a seat. As she sat down Jake picked up a paper and smoothed down the front cover. He placed it on the table, directly in-front of Ginny. Her heart stopped; on the front of the paper were two all too familiar face.

Fred and George who were both bruised and barely recognisable, their clothes were not the usual smooth and stylish suits, but tattered rags. Their ginger hair filled with filth, their eyes empty. They had lost their spark. Above the picture in bold black letters were the word **TWINS UNDER ARREST**, Ginny didn't bother reading the article; she knew why this had happened. Her...

"Ginny, Ginny look at me," after several minutes of sitting in silence Harry came and kneeled by Ginny "it isn't your fault." He took her hand tightly, but she pulled away sharply.

"But it is, if I had just kept my mouth shut and my head down I wouldn't have got out! They wouldn't have gone for my family! Who'll be next after Fred and George? Mum, Dad? Ron? Then who will they go to when they're all gone? Hermione, Luna? I can't sit here and let that happen, if I go back everyone will be fine. They'll leave them alone!" she screamed at him, all eyes were fixed on her. She fell back into her chair, which she had left minutes ago. She took deep calming breaths whilst trying to fight back her tears.

Harry looked at the others in the room, all uncertain of what to do. Ash, luckily, helped him,

"Come on" she whispered dragging Jake and Wolf along behind her, soon everyone followed leaving Harry and Ginny alone, he pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"I know what you're thinking, it's not happening." She glared at him, he knew her well enough to know what she was thinking, she was thinking of going back, giving herself up.

"How'd you know what I'm thinking? What am I thinking?" she asked sourly.

"You want to give yourself up, and it is not happening." He said shortly,

"No I'm not!" he raised his eyebrows; he knew when she was lying "Fine! I am! But it would mean everyone is safe, no one's hurt!"

"Except you…and me" he whispered.

"You?"

"You don't know how much it hurt me not having you near me, knowing you could be being tortured. It killed me Ginny! I missed you with all my heart! I'm not letting it happen again, never again!" she stared at him, why did he have to make it so hard to hate him?

"What else can we do?" her eye were filled with desperation, she needed her family.

"We'll get them out, I'll get Jake to get a few of the Shifters together, but we'll have to do it soon. When their security is at its weakest so before, or as, they get taken to their trial."

"Where is the trial?"

"It'll be in Diagon Alley, trials are more about getting people to snitch these days." He replied, her eyes widen with fear for her brothers as she realised the torture they could be put through.

"You better be quick Harry" was all she whispered, he nodded and left, as he was in the doorway Ginny said "I missed you too" she quickly slipped past him, if she had stayed a little longer she would have seen a smile, the first real smile in a while, spread across Harry's face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry was pacing the living room, slowly people had started arriving. They were getting ready, it had been two days since Harry and Ginny had spoken in the kitchen and now they were taking action! He had discovered the date of the trial from Shacklebolt and, as he suspected, it would be held in Diagon Alley on the next day.

"They obviously want us to be there" said Ash as they debated what to do "so I say we go now and get them on the way out of Azkaban, wait for them to get off the island then-BAM- we strike!"  
>"No, no" argued Paul "we should wait till <em>after<em> the trial, they won't kill them and won't expect an attack!"  
>"What? And just let them be tortured, oh brilliant idea!" said Dean sarcastically "How about we go into our shifter forms and ambush them as they travel to the trial!"<p>

"Or we could just attack straight away, get in and out, when we first see them launch in and attack!" began Kathy with Henry nodding in agreement.

"Or you could all shut up for a minute!" snapped Xa "Harry, any ideas?"

"We…we wait till they get into Diagon Alley, they think they're safe as we don't do many ambushes there, then we are positioned" and idea was forming "in different alleys, in groups, a few shifters and people. Then as they're walking by we slowly merge out, subtly forming a circle round them, and attack! Get them and then as soon as someone's apparated with Fred and George everyone goes, just get out of there and back here." Everyone was paying deep attention.

"Good idea, and those who are people, wear cloaks and bring masks. We don't want you to be recognised. Also, how about letting of a few smoke bombs?" Jake said,

"Good idea, cause confusion." Harry agreed. Ginny stood in the doorway listening to this.

"I'm coming" she said "they're my brothers and I want to help them."

"No. No. Definitely not, not happening Ginny!" harry said determinedly.

"I don't care what you say, I'm coming!" she yelled back.

"You're not even seventeen! You still have the trace on you!" he argued back, just as fiercely.

"I am going!" she shouted.

"Woo, calm it guys! Ginny, I'm sorry, you can't come. You'll just give us something extra to worry about, and you're still not well enough!" Jake reasoned, she glared at him but he didn't back down "Sorry."

And with that last word she stormed from the room, in anger and frustration, making sure to slam the door behind her.

"Well, that's not good…"said Xa, smiling slightly. A few of the older adults rolled their eyes, and received a cold glare from Harry.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening Harry was pacing the room, only him and Xa were in there.<p>

"Why does she have to be so god damn difficult?" Harry growled, frustrated. Ginny was not talking to him and was still insisting on coming, she was determined to come. He fell into a chair, exhausted "Seriously Xa, what the hell am I meant to do?" he asked desperately.

"Listen, mate, you've got to keep her out of this. She's been through enough without having to see what they do in Diagon Alley, especially when it's her brothers!" he leaned in closer, when he saw Harry's look of doubt "leave it to me; I'll get her to see sense."

"Ginny isn't the type of person who you can just make 'see sense', she's stubborn. Like her mother, you don't want to feel her fury, and be warned she has an immense bat bogey hex." Xa laughed lightly, he was always in a good mood and that is what Harry liked about him.

"I'm sure I'll manage, after all if she did do magic they could trace her! She won't want that!" he winked at Harry and left to confront Ginny.

He knocked a fast little rhythm on her bedroom door and she called

"Come in"

He walked into her room and pushed the door shut behind him.

"Oh…hey Xa" she said meekly "what is it?"

"Just came to chat" he sat on the bed next to her, for a few minutes they just sat in silence.

Xa inspected the room, she had added her old posters of Quidditch teams and bands to her walls, as well as sticking pictures of her and her friend and family all over one wall, the room seemed to have a new life breathed into it. The walls seemed brighter, the floor seemed cleaner, and the bed even seemed softer. Ginny had definitely improved its living conditions.

"Ginny, I'm not going to mess you around, why'd you want to come so bad?" her face became stony and she glared at him.

"Get out, I don't need to explain myself to you or anyone else." He stood up slowly, but didn't leave "I said get out!" she drew her wand and raised it to strike, but before she could do anything it was on his hand.

"Wandless magic, and if you do that you give away our position so I better keep this for now." He pocketed the wand "Now, talk to me or you're not getting it back!"

"They're my brothers! I want them home!" she yelled "You don't know how it feels to know where your family are but not be able to help them!"

"Yes I do, I know that feeling exactly" he said looking her directly in the eyes "my sister was taken, my little sister…"he said as calmly as he could, but Ginny could see anger blazing in his eyes.

"Sorry" she whispered, having all the anger blown out of her as realised he was in as much pain as her.

"Well, no point crying, wastes time when I could be getting her out." He said simply and shortly.

"Where is she?" asked Ginny, curiosity getting the better of her.

"She's been taken by Crabbe, that fucking bastard!" he growled. Ginny gently squeezed his hand that he had balled in a fist.

"She'll be with Luna" she whispered quietly, more to herself than to Xa.

"At least she'll be with someone she knows" he sighed deeply, and closed his eyes for a brief second.

"How does she know Luna?" Did that mean Ginny knew her? Was another one her friends taken?

"She was in your year at Hogwarts, Marilyn Lawrence."

Ginny's eyes widen, Marilyn was in Ravenclaw and was quite good friends with Luna, she was a shy girl but was very intelligent. Ginny had spoken to her a few times and though she was not one of her closest friends she would still consider her a friend. Now she couldn't understand how she missed it, they shared the same blonde hair and their faces seemed almost identical, the only difference was Marilyn had dark green eyes, which glowed softly with a similar spark that Xa had in his eyes. It seemed so obvious.

"I'm sorry Xa, she's an incredible person. I remember her well, you look very similar." she said gently. Trying to soothe him, knowing the pain he was going through "I truly am"

"Thanks, but don't you get it! I would do anything to know my sister was safe and well, know she couldn't get hurt. That's what Harry is trying to do for you! And you're not letting him! You're putting yourself and risk and frankly being rather selfish!" he said boldly, not many people dared confront Ginny.

"They're my family, like your sister is yours." Was her reply in a stony, cold tone.

"Listen to me, we are a well-trained team and can handle this with ease, but if one person slips up it can go wrong, if our entire attention isn't devoted to the task it can go wrong, and you could easily cause the problem! You can't Shift, you can't even use magic! What are you going to do?"

To that she had no answer, but just looked at him pleadingly. Begging him to understand how much she hated having put her brothers in this situation, knowing they could be killed.

"I know it isn't what you want, but it's for the best, seriously Ginny you could get in serious shit out there!" he said in a brotherly tone.

"Alright, alright I get it! Can I just have my wand back now?"

"Nope, I know you wouldn't give in that easily, you're probably planning to sneak out tomorrow! Not happening!" he got up, ignoring her glares, and left with her wand still in his possession.

Ginny sat down in annoyance, he had seen right through her. Seen she wasn't going to listen so was stopping her completely. She had been outsmarted that entire time he had wanted her wand and was making sure he had given her enough reasons not to go.

"Fuck" she muttered, knowing now even if she did go everything he said would be right.

* * *

><p>So the next day, in the early hours of the morning Ginny stayed behind and watched as a large group left to rescue her brothers. Just before he left Harry caught Ginny's hand,<p>

"I'm not coming back without them," he told her "promise." Smiling weakly Ginny let him go; as Xa walked by he winked and said

"See you later," and before she could ask he added "I'll give it back later!" she glared in his direction but soon he was out of the house and all Ginny could do was wait.

* * *

><p>Harry stared transfixed out of his alleyway, his green eyes blazing. Currently, he was in the form of a large black dog. Around him were a few other shifters and two or three men all dressed in black. It was the same down the other five alleys. When they came into sight ne shifter would fly (as a simple pigeon) to the next alley and pass on the message, after that everyone would drift out and form a ring around them (hopefully the busy crowds would make this easier) then Wolf, Neville and Remus would realise two smoke bombs each and they would attack. His legs were now stiff from having to sit in the same position for more than two hours, he was becoming impatient and considering going and checking if they were actually coming when they walked by. In a flash Harry turned to Ash who set of in her pigeon form as they subtly moved out of the alley. Harry saw both Fred and George, they were leading a small group of seven, and Harry almost stopped in shock as he recognised one other girl, Luna Lovegood. She was walking side by side a girl who looked of a similar age, who Harry realised most be Xa's sister. <em>Good<em> he thought _two birds with one stone._ Suddenly the smoke appeared from nowhere flooding the street, Harry lunged forward and seized one man by the arm as he rose to strike, he shook and shook until Harry fell off. Then he changed into human form (everyone was, but they were all masked) and shot a hex at him that sent him flying. Before the man had time to recover Harry had stunned him and jumped to the man desperately trying to hold Luna still. His arm was tightly wound round her waist and he growled threateningly,

"Stay still bitch or you will be in severe pain" but she kept on struggling and his grip kept tightening until Harry heard a crack and Luna yelped in pain. Before Harry reached him Xa leapt forward. He pulled him away and then, with one slice of his wand, ended his life. He was fuming. Taking Luna's hand Xa pulled her away from the centre of the fight. Harry continued, working his way towards Fed and George who were both trying to fend off armed men without their wands. When Harry reached them Remus had come to their aid. He was slashing left, right and centre, as George and Fred punched here, there and everywhere at the men surrounding them. Harry stunned one man as he lunged for Fred, soon they were being aided by ten men and women, so Harry moved onto the group of three huddling close together, he dragged them into an alley,

"Stay here" darting into the fight again he saw Chris limping badly, running to help him he then instructed "take the three in the alley back, we'll meet you there!" Chris nodded and limped away. Harry had intended to get him out as he seemed the worst injured.

Suddenly a scream met Harry's ears, spinning round he saw Luna lying on the ground one man raising his hand to strike with a physical blow. _Crabbe _he realised and lunged forward. When he reached them Crabbe had already distributed a few more blows, leaving Luna with a bloodied face. Taking his arm to prevent him from striking her again, he punched him square in the face. Then sent him flying with a curse that knocked him out when he reached the wall behind him. He caught Luna's hand and pulled her up, searching the crowds he saw Fred (being supported by Jake) and George both being dragged away to safety, he also saw Xa carrying his little sister as he stepped over the body of the man who had been attacking her. Xa nodded at Harry and he shouted,

"NOW!" everyone apparated, Harry with Luna held close to his side.

They all arrived in a bundle in the kitchen at Grimmaud Place. Harry helped Luna up and peeled off his mask.

"Oh hello Harry, I thought you sounded familiar" she said, not seeming at all surprised. Harry smiled,

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. And Ginny will want to see you!" she smiled

"Oh Ginny's here! Brilliant! I've missed her rather much!"

"Ginny?" came two voices, Fred was now being supported by George, they came limping forward.

"What the bloody hell?" George said,

"You're supposed to be dead?" Fred said,

"Err…yeah…long story, come on. You aren't in the best condition!" Fred grinned,

"Right about that, mate!" there came a shriek from the door, a mass of red hair lunged itself into Fred and George's arms.

"Ginny!" George said, tilting her chin up "Thank god you're alive! Thank god you're not in that hell hole anymore!" for a few minutes they embraced and many tears were flowing between them.

"Come on Fred, you need to be looked after!" she supported his other side and between her and George they got him upstairs. She hadn't even got her wand of Xa yet! Harry smiled, but it didn't last long. Xa was on the other side of the room cradling his sister, Luna crouched beside him.

"Marilyn? Mare?" he sobbed

"She's alive, she's just unconscious" said Luna comfortingly. Harry crouched down,

"Why don't you take her to a spare room? The one next to yours, and I'll send Henry up, he's good at healing." Xa nodded and gently lifting his sister up left the room. "Come on Luna, sit down you need your face looked at!" she did as he said, Harry quickly sent Henry upstairs and called Miyah over to look at Luna.

* * *

><p>Ginny sat holding Fred's hand and squeezed onto the same chair as George, his arm was fastened tightly round her as Jane gently cleaned Fred's wounds and checked him over. Finally, she had some of her family back. George smiled weakly as he hugged Ginny closer,<p>

"Are you alright? How long have you been here?" he asked not releasing there hug, determined to keep her safe.

"I'm ok, better than I was. I've been here for three days now" she smiled at George, trying to show him she was alright.

"Did they hurt you, Gin?" she couldn't help it, tears were whelming in her eyes, she had been hurt so badly, but she would _never_ burden them with her pain. He could see her tears though, so she nodded hoping he wouldn't guess how badly. "I'm sorry honey; they won't come near you again, not while we're here." Fred groaned his agreement; Jane was applying a thick liquid to a large gash on his left leg, making him groan and grumble.

"Thanks" she whispered, burying her head into George's shoulder, he gently stroked her hair in a comfortingly way "Anyway, I'm fine now. What about you? What happened?"

"Well, after we left wizarding world life was difficult, you see in the muggle world you need all these details and things to get a house, without a house you can't get a job and without a job you can't get money" began Fred,

"So me and Fred had to resort to begging, we slept under a bridge for a couple of weeks and then eventually realised to get money we would have to earn it somehow. We decide magic, we may have not had our wands but we still had our key to the joke shop, so we slipped back into Diagon Alley and grabbed what we could and legged it."

"Then we performed in a park in London somewhere, it really attracted people, especially kids. WE got quite a bit of money from that. But soon we started attracting to many people; thugs tried to nick our stuff, so we decided we would have to keep moving from place to place. We had a few days here, a few days there."  
>"And we were being rather successful, until about a week back we got mugged, they took everything. So we went back to begging then two days ago we decided to try and get more things from our deserted shop. But got caught."<br>"They took us to Azkaban, and we were beaten up badly, then for one night we went to some Death Eater camp place, and….

"And…we found Ron." George finished, looking grim "He was in a bad way, skinny and beaten, he was going crazy…"

"What about Hermione?" Ginny asked nervously, not sure if she wanted a reply or not.

"She wasn't with Ron, but he thinks they caught her too, he was absolutely mental. Yelling and screaming demanding that he see Hermione. They just laughed though, and he told us he'd been there a few weeks and not seen Hermione once."

Ginny felt her happiness slipping away, Hermione gone? That wasn't possible, she could be dead, she could be being tortures….she could be having the same horrible fate as Ginny!

"Oh god….no,no!" she said burying her face in her hands. Hermione, one of her best friends gone!

"Ginny?" a new voiced entered the conversation "Are you alright?"

It was Harry; he came into the room and sat in the spare chair. His eyes were fall of concern but Fred and George both seemed a little hostile to him.

"I think we get first questions!" snapped Fred,

"Firstly, what is this?" asked George

"A new Order of the Phoenix, a new DA, we're the rebels of society." Harry answered

"OK, who hurt Ginny?" asked George again, Ginny hit him on the arm.

"George, give him a break! And if you want to know something about me, ask me!" he ignored her and looked at Harry.

"Lestranges'" he growled, true anger sparking in his eyes.

"And you aren't going to get even?" George said standing up and looking down on Harry. Harry stood up, still falling a little shorter than George but he had definitely grown and had a lot more muscle.

"I would have killed Rodolphus if Jake hadn't been there, I would have gone and killed every fucking bastard who hurt her, in any way and made sure they couldn't do it again…but I do have other people to worry about as well."  
>"Who?" asked Fred this time.<br>"Who'd you think?" he rolled his eyes "You! You and your family! I've been tracking each one of you down, right now the only people I can't find are Ron and Hermione…" he rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"Err…Harry" all the anger and annoyance had washed out of both Fred and George, Harry looked from Fred to George and finally his eyes settled on Ginny,

"They have them."


	10. Chapter 10

He was mad, no furious. Charging down the stairs he bellowed,

"ANYONE NOT WOUNDED GET YOUR ASS IN THE KITCHEN NOW!" his voice thundered around the house.

"Harry! Calm down!" shouted Jake from the bottom of the stairs.

"Dammit, I shouldn't have told him…"whispered Ginny nervously,

"NO JAKE, THEY HAVE THEM! I'VE HAD IT; THEY'VE TAKEN AND HURT EVERYONE I LOVE! I'M GOING TO GET THEM BACK, EVEN IF IT MEANS KILLING AND TORTURING EVERY LAST MEASLEY DEATH EATER ON THIS PLANET!" his anger was growing and growing "George" he said a little more calmly "where were they?"

"I don't know whose house it-"

"Crabbe's," Luna cut in "they are at Crabbe's house."

"We're going to Crabbe's." He stormed towards the door, but was restrained by Henry and Wolf.

"Harry! Listen!" Xa pleaded, but he wasn't "If you just barge in we will all be done for, but if we get a plan we can get them out!" It didn't stop Harry; he twisted this way and that trying to get free.

"Why the hell did you tell him?" yelled Henry at Ginny "What the hell were you thinking?" before he could yell again Harry had punched him, seizing him by the collar he slammed him into the wall,

"Don't talk to her like that!" he spat, his grip was tightening on Henry's collar "Don't you _ever_ talk to her like that!" Jake took Harry's arm and gently pulled it away, Harry released Henry who was massaging his neck "Apologise." Henry scowled, but did mumble an apology to Ginny, who gracefully nodded and accepted it.

"Harry, we'll have to think rationally, we'll come up with a plan to get them and everyone else there." Jake reasoned with Harry.

"What? Who else?" Harry frowned slightly, Luna answered his question,

"There were loads of people, old DA members; I think I saw Percy once, and so many more! The nargles were getting to me though, so my memory is slightly fuzzed on those details." Henry snorted, and in return got a threatening glare from Harry.

"Percy?" George and Ginny both asked, Luna nodded in reply, confirming her previous statement.

"Fine" grumbled Harry "everyone in the kitchen, we need to be getting on with this!"

Ginny sat on the kitchen side, slightly away from the rest of the group. George was deep in conversation with them, trying to get them to agree to his idea. Unfortunately, he hadn't been completely accepted yet, Henry was scowling at him. Whilst Kathy was glaring furiously at Ginny, who tried to ignore her but found it rather difficult. Harry noticed Ginny hanging her head; she was upset from being blamed for his outburst when it wasn't her fault. He then noticed Kathy and fixed his cold glare on her, when she realised it was her he was looking at she blushed and turned away. Harry pushed out his chair and strolled over to Ginny, letting the other carry on with their conversation.

"Sorry" he mumbled to her "I over reacted a little."

"A little?" she asked raising an eyebrow, he grinned sheepishly.

"And don't listen to Henry; he's an ass and only here because he knows Jake from when they were kids. I wouldn't have had him if it weren't for Jake!" Harry said just loudly enough for Henry to hear, who glanced nervously over.

"You don't need to get so mad at him though, he wasn't that bad."

"You don't know him; as soon as he thinks he can control you or frighten you he'll use it against you. When Ash first arrived he got annoyed at her and then thought he had control over her when she was scarred…big mistake!" Ginny couldn't help letting out a small laugh she didn't imagine Ash being the type of person you mess with "She hexed him so badly that he couldn't sit for a month, he's scarred of her now and we all now know not to mess with Ash!" Harry looked other at Ash who was slamming her fist on the table so that everyone would listen to her, he smiled slightly.

Ginny didn't know why but she felt a stab of jealousy as she saw Harry looking at Ash. She still really liked Harry, but she still hated him for what he did and even yesterday when her brothers hugged her she felt fear for a moment as they wrapped their strong arms around her. It just reminded her of _him_, and what _he _did to her. She was still having nightmares; she had started casting spells around her room to stop anyone hearing her screams. This saved her the embarrassment of it but also mean her dreams weren't interrupted and Draco Malfoy seemed to be the centre of them more and more. She would wake in the middle of the night in a sweat and would toss and turn until she fell into a fretful sleep again. Yet, she still couldn't help the roaring jealousy as Harry spoke highly of another girl, especially as Ash was very attractive and seemed very close to Harry.

"Harry" he turned to face her "you will get them out, won't you?" she asked quietly,

"Yes, but it will take a lot of people." He frowned slightly as he counted those crowding round the kitchen table.

"That's why I'm going to come!" she said, Harry rolled his eyes,

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Nope, I would have come yesterday if I had my wand" she glared at Xa across the room who winked at her in return and she couldn't help but smile. Harry started laughing, in return Ginny gave him a hefty thump on the arm, and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Well, I stand by what I said yesterday" he looked her up and down, she was stilled bruised from where dark magic had been used and they seemed incurable and it was the same with a few cuts. Ginny turned around to get her water and Harry's face fell. Her back was covered in scars from being whipped, her small t-shirt couldn't cover them. She turned round and Harry plastered a fake smile on his lips. He was about to reengage her in conversation when she let out a high pitch squeal.

"Luna!" she quickly dashed over and pulled Luna into a tight hug.

"Hello Ginny!" she hugged her back, they broke away and Ginny saw Luna's face, she had most of her cuts and bruises healed now.

"Oh my God, your face Luna! What the hell did they do to you?"

"Oh, it's fine now it was worse. They just left me alone really; I just got on with it and was fine!" Ginny stood open mouthed, gaping at Luna. "I take it that you didn't shut up and they did take it out on you?" Ginny nodded "No surprises there, I think they bit of more than they could chew, if you ask me. But really Ginny you have to learn when to speak up and when not to!" Luna couldn't keep a straight face, her and Ginny both burst into laughter knowing that that would never happen. They looked at the table to see most of the group looking coldly at them, saying with their looks 'this is important' except Harry and George who were also laughing. Ginny quickly pulled Luna out of the room and they ran upstairs giggling. She slipped into Fred's room and saw him sitting up in bed scanning the newspaper,

"It's awful, isn't it?" whispered Ginny as she took one seat and Luna took the other.

"Terrible, so many dead." They all sat in silence and thought about those dead or those who would soon be dead.

"At least we're fighting…"Luna said; Fred and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"And we're going to get everyone out of that hell hole; I am going to make sure of it!" Ginny said with strong determination, she saw Fred frown.

"No way in hell am I letting you go Ginny!" he said glaring at her in a way that Mrs Weasley would have been proud of. Ginny glared back, she expected this from Harry but not Fred! He was normally so relaxed about things like this.

"You can't control me! None of you can control me!" she yelled, shooting up in a fit of rage and annoyance.

"Bloody hell, Ginny, I was _there, _I know what they can do to people! And I am not letting that happen to you!" she glared at him but he faced her with an equally powerful glare.

"And you don't think I k now what they did, for fuck sake Fred I was stuck there for _months_, not a few days!" she turned to leave as the memory of what happened began washing over her.

"And I can't let it happen again, Gin…" his voice was no longer demanding, but pleading. He was begging her to stay away from danger, but being Ginny that was highly unlikely.

"Fred, they can't hurt me anymore." Fred took this to mean they couldn't get to her, but actually Ginny meant that they had used every form of torture on her and now they couldn't cause more damage than they already had. He rubbed his eyes and looked pleadingly at Ginny. "I'm sorry, Fred." She quickly walked out the room as the memory of what had happened became too strong, she tried to block it out but it wasn't working.

Ginny was curled on her bed eyes tightly shut, whispering to herself,

"It's not real, it was just a dream" over and over hoping it would sink in. She had just woken up from a very vivid dream of Malfoy and Tom; both had tormented her and hurt her. Again, she had seen the dead bodies of her family and friends, over and over, whilst tears streamed down her face. She had woken up crying and now could not get to sleep; she just lay there imagining her old life.

"It's not real, it was just a dream…just a dream" she told herself again, bringing her knees up to her chest. She gently jumped off the bed and begun pacing the room. When she heard a knock on the door, it was George. She quickly wiped away her tears and opened the door.

"Hey sis, can I come in?"

"Sure" she said, putting on her brightest smile.

"I was talking to Fred,"

_Oh god, not another lecture_

"And he says you seem to have this crazy idea in your head that you are coming with us…"

"That about sums it up!" she said opening the door for him to leave.

"I am not leaving, not until I've knocked some sense into you! You can't do this; I'm not letting you go!"

"And if I do go?"

"Then I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what? Tell mum?" she said sarcastically "News flash George, are family is gone! And I want to help get them back!" she yelled at him, forgetting that everyone was asleep.

"For god's sake Ginny, why the hell can't you just do as you're told and keep your gob shut?" he yelled back "If you had we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"How?" she screamed "How is it my fault?"

"If you had just kept your mouth shut when they first came to the Burrow then they would have left us alone! And if you hadn't slapped Bellatrix you wouldn't have been taken! Your temper pulled us all into this shit!" he roared at her,

Ginny felt tears rising, never had George shouted at her like that. Now he said she realised how, from the beginning, she had put her whole family at risk. She stared at him in shock and horror.

"Get out" was all she managed to whisper through her tears

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"GET OUT!" she screamed hitting his chest and shoving him backwards out the door, she slammed the door after him.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I'll talk to you in the morning, ok?" she didn't reply. Soon he walked lightly down the corridor and up the stairs to his room.

Ginny wasted no time, she grabbed a long dark cloak and draped it over her shoulders,

"Fine" she grumbled to herself "I'll leave if they don't want me hear…and I'll find Mum and Dad and everyone else!" she grabbed a few things and packed her bag. Taking her wand she realised how much she missed her real one, not her second hand one. The one Bellatrix still had been her first wand; this one was just a hand-me-down from Bill, who had got it from one of her Uncles. She didn't even bother taking much, a blanket, a few clothes and wand in her back pocket of her jeans. She took of downstairs just as Fred had limped onto the first step of the flight of stairs leading up to the next floor; he looked down at Ginny as she ran from the house.

"Ginny?" she didn't even look back, Fred tried to hobble down the stairs but before he even finished the first flight he heard the front door slam. "GINNY!" he bellowed, George came running to him, along with Harry who was a few doors away from Ginny's room.

"What the hell happened?" he asked

George rubbed his face and said "Didn't you hear our argument?" both Fred and Harry shook their heads, "Oh god, what have I done?"


	11. Chapter 11

Ginny slipped through the streets, keeping her head down, not wanting to catch anyone's eye. She pulled up her hood as two men looked at her from the opposite side of the street. She tucked her red her back, making sure it wasn't on show, fearing that a death eater might notice her red hair. She kept up a fast pace, knowing that Fred and George would waste no time in coming after her.

* * *

><p>"You go left George, I'll go right!" Harry said as they both stood on the doorstep, George had a black cloak with his hood pulled up, as did Harry. As George turned and ran left Harry slipped into an alley and changed into his dog form. He took off at a running pace down the street, his eyes searching the street for Ginny.<p>

It was ten forty three at night, Ginny sat in a muggle café, sheltering from the rain. She had been lucky enough to find a few pounds, enough for coffee and a pack of crisps. She sat in jeans and a strappy emerald green top. Her cloak was stuffed in her rucksack at her feet. All day she had been walking, nowhere in particular. Just trying to get her thoughts straight, she had dodged death eaters, hadn't eaten and was trying desperately to think of a plan.

Harry padded around as a dog, searching the streets for Ginny. He hadn't gone home yet and neither had George. A few others had joined them on the hunt for Ginny, such as Jake and Luke. Xa would have come had it not been for his sister still being ill. _Come on Gin, where are you?_

* * *

><p>"Hello love" slurred a muggle with filthy black hair that hung over his face. He sat down and budged Ginny up in the booth she sat in "What's your name?" he asked, taking her wrist and leaning in close to her, she shoved him away.<p>

"None of your business!" she spat at him, he laughed lightly and looked around the deserted café. His hands found her hips and he leaned forward, whispering threateningly on her ear,

"Don't say a word, pretend we're a couple, if you do anything stupid…you're dead." She looked down; he had a knife threateningly pressed against her stomach. He had artfully blocked it from view with his long jacket sleeves. If only she could reach her rucksack and get her wand, however it was now at his feet. His hand reached up and brushed back her hair, he leaned in and licked her neck, she tried to shuffle away only to end up against the wall. His hand ran through her hair. "I always had a thing for ginger chicks" he laughed lightly, and bit into her neck. She had to get out of this, _think Ginny think!_ She told herself, and then an idea came to her. She leaned into him and stroked back his hair,

"Why don't we take this somewhere more…private?" she said seductively, she started stroking his chest still fully aware of the knife he was holding. Grinning, he pulled her bag out from under the table along with her.

"I knew you'd see sense!" he whispered, licking her ear. Whilst wrapping his arm around her waist.

As they got outside, he put the knife in his pocket and went to kiss her, she slipped her hand onto her rucksack and as soon as she felt his grip loosen she shoved him away and yanked her rucksack away, she ran into the darkness after seeing him full backwards into mud. She ran and ran absently, not caring where she went, only aware of the occasional drunken man, fearing it was the man she had just encountered.

Her mind was racing; she could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She kept checking behind her shoulder, paranoid that she was being followed. She stopped suddenly as a group of ten men walked up the street towards her, they all wore death eaters masks but luckily hadn't seen her yet. The death eaters were slowly gaining control of the muggle world as well as her own. She darted into the first alleyway she came to, and walking calmly downs the street, trying not to have any attention drawn to her. Her heart was racing; she didn't know what to do. Risking a glance over her shoulder she saw the men split into two groups and one half going down the alleyway she was currently occupying. Her sight became blurred as she staggered down the street; she heard the pace of their walking speeding up. She started running, the dark street seemed to swallow her as she tripped and landed face down in the floor. Her hood fell down revealing her blazing hair._ Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ She pushed herself up and ran.

"Stop!" called a voice from behind her, they charged forward. Ginny swerved in and out of different alleyways, trying to lose them but failing. She turned left down a small alley but stopped, coming up the other end were the other five men. Her heart stopped, spinning round she saw the other five coming down the alley.

"Hello gorgeous," a slurred voice said, as they approached her, they staggered in, obviously they had been drinking "you wouldn't be a Weasley, would you?" his hand stretched towards her but before he could reach her a spell was shot down the alley, sending two men flying in different directions. George was barrelling down the alleyway, then another spell from the other side and Harry was charging down the other side, hood pulled up and head down. Spells shot this way and that, bouncing of the walls, shattering bricks and sending dust flying over Ginny. Harry took out all five men in three spells; unfortunately George was having problems as the others left were fighting hard and he was still recovering. Harry pulled Ginny towards him, wrapping one arm around her. He sent a spell flying just as George took out one man. He leapt other his immobile body as they began to stir.

"RUN!" he yelled taking Ginny's other arm.

They ran through alley after alley, twisting and turning until they reached the main road. They stopped, Harry falling to the floor. George pulled Ginny to his chest, holding her tightly.

"I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it!" he said over and over trying to catch his breath, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest "I'm so, so sorry!" he sobbed, as she sobbed into his arms "Harry? Are you ok?"

"Yeah" he gasped "I'm fine…" his hand was clutched to his stomach.

"Harry, you're not fine!" Ginny bent down, moving his hand to reveal a blood soaked shirt "Oh god…" she whispered "I'm sorry Harry," she whispered "this is my fault!"

"No…no, it isn't." he pushed himself up and George wrapped his arm around his waist, Harry slung his arm over his shoulder. Ginny supported his over side, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We can't risk apparating with him like this!" George told Ginny nervously "And we're ages away from home!" He pulled Harry more securely on his shoulder and slipped out his wand.

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked, nervously glancing back down the alley.

"I'm going to find an empty alley and send a patronous to Jake, he'll help." Replied George, Ginny nodded this seemed the best thing to do.

When they reached the alley Harry slumped against the wall and slid into the mud, taking deep breaths and trying to ignore the pain. Ginny crouched beside him.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered, holding Harry's face gently in her hands "please forgive me…" his hand came up and gently eased Ginny's hand from his face so he could hold it with ease, she was avoiding meeting his gaze. Her firmly took her chin and tilted her head up so she looked at him.

"I was never mad at you" he said gently "I could never be mad at you!" she smiled slightly when she heard Harry gasp in pain she gently lifted his shirt, coursing him to wince.

"It's alright, it's not that bad. Just a cut that's all!" she whispered reassuringly, she looked desperately at George, conveying the truth. She knew Harry was in a very bad way, but did not want to scare him. SO, with one look, she told George the truth.

"Come on, mate!" he hauled him up "We should probably get back…" his eyes met Ginny's and George was begging her to stay strong.

"Wait! In…in my…bag…medical…medical kit!" harry managed to gasp out, Ginny jumped straight to the rucksack he had left in the mud, abandoned when he fell to the ground. She rummaged around for a few minutes and pulled out a small green box with a white cross on it. It looked like an ordinary Muggle medical kit but inside it contained small vials of potions, and bandages and plasters. Not to mention a very small book with simple healing spells in it.

"Ok, ok…." She said, panic rising in her voice, Harry was bleeding heavily and Ginny didn't think it was a normal wound. Dark wounds were very difficult to heal within a short period "George can you try and find a healing spell, I can't use my wand yet." He nodded in reply and started flicking through the book scanning the titles "Harry, I need to bandage your wound, ok?"

"Ok" he groaned out, Ginny gently lifted up his shirt. Taking the bandages she pulled him forward slightly and wrapped it three times round his stomach so it covered his wound. She pinned it in place and let him lean back.

"I found one that might help!" George said, pulling out his wand "It says repeat _Vulnera Sanentur _three times, but this may not work. It warns if you don't know the spell that caused the injury and th power of it that it could not work."

"Just try it!" snapped Ginny in desperation, he nodded and raised his wand and gently waved it along the line of the wound, just a centimetre above his wound.

"Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur" he whispered gently, a light blue stream came from his wand and soaked into the wound. But it did not stop the blood flowing. It had no effect.

"Oh god…this is my entire fault!" cried Ginny.

"Ginny, its ok, we're close to home! We're about half an hour, forty five minutes away. We can get there!" George said, pulling Harry up "take his other side." Ginny did and slowly they began dragging Harry back home.

After an hour and fifteen minutes they reached the door. George knocked twice and they heard a bolt slide back and the door unlock.

"Get in!" Jane pulled them in and gasped at Harry. "What happened?"

"Does it matter?" George said "Let's get him on the sofa!" Jake came into the hall,

"God! Come on, let's get him in." Jake took his other side and hauled him to the sofa.

When Harry was lying on the sofa Jane shoved everyone out the room and began healing him as well as she could.

* * *

><p>People either sat in the kitchen or, in Ginny's case, paced over and over. She felt tears rising in her eyes. Henry was glaring at her across the kitchen, she glared back. His eyes did not move from her, they stared intently at her. Only did he look away when Jane came out she had blood stained hands and was wiping them on a cloth.<p>

"He'll be fine, but we'll have to postpone the rescue for a few days. His wound was done using dark, dark magic." Ginny pushed past her "I don't think anyone should see him! He needs rest!" she called uselessly as she pushed past. Ginny ignored her and sat by him, she heard the door shut behind her.

"Harry?" she whispered "Harry?" he groaned and looked up from the sofa.

"Hey Gin…"his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Shit Harry, I'm so sorry! If I-"

"Hey, hey! It isn't your fault, ok?" he stopped her "I, we all, should have been more sensitive. Ginny, you have been through more hell in the past few months then I have in all my life and that's saying something!"

A single tear rolled down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away.

"Hey…" he whispered, pulling her closer towards him whilst pushing himself up at the same time "Don't cry, Gin, I'm here" he wiped away a few more tears and gently pushed back her hair. She shut her eyes and breathed deeply, then slowly leant in. Her lips met Harry's and he felt joy flood through him, he got up and held her tightly. Not once breaking the kiss, his hands ran through her soft hair, releasing a sweet flowery sent. She wrapped herself tightly into Harry, slipping her arms around his neck whilst he clung to her waist. He felt passion he hadn't felt with Ginny for a long time, finally he knew his love was returned. He held her closer and kissed her more passionately as he remembered all the time he had lost that could have been spent with her. She finally broke the kiss and snuggled her head into Harry's shoulder, a smile spread across her face. However, it wasn't as nearly as big as Harry's smile.

"I love you." She whispered,

"I love you too…"" he replied, kissing the top of her head lightly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harry winced as he came into the kitchen, it had been two days since he and Ginny had got back together and he was healing well. Slipping into a chair at the table, he pulled out a newspaper and began reading. The door opened and Jake walked in,

"Alright mate?"

"Yeah thanks," he smiled at him,

"Ready for tonight then?" tonight was the night when they would ambush the Crabbe's. They had been watching the house every day for any sign of activity. They hadn't noticed anything.

"Yeah, but…" he started

"She's awake!" Xa burst in, a grin spreading across his face "She's fine!" Harry pushed himself up and clapped Xa on the shoulder.

"Well enough for me to see her?"

"Yeah, yeah!" he said pushing Harry forward "she's with Luna and Ginny!" He practically ran up the stairs two steps at a time.

They burst into the room; the room had light blue curtains that were pushed wide open and also light blue chairs and bed sheets to match. It was a small cosy room that seemed comfortable. The young girl who reminded Harry so much of Xa sat propped up on a pile of pillows talking to Luna and Ginny.

"Hey" she croaked smiling, Xa sat by her side and took her hand carefully, and he smiled warmly at her.

"Hi," said Harry "I'm Harry and this is Jake" she smiled and nodded at Jake then turned her attention back to Harry.

"Thank you, for everything…"

"That's fine, it wasn't me really; it was everyone!" he smiled warmly at her "Anyway, how are you Marilyn?"

"Feeling better thanks, it's nice to be with my family again" she smiled and squeezed Xa's hand.

"Good, you're going to be staying here with Xa for now, but later we may have to move you. If you and Xa want to stay together you can go to the same place. We'll find some space!" Harry came up behind Ginny and slipped his arms around her waist. He kissed her head and breathed in her sweet scent. She turned round and kissed him passionately Xa, Marilyn and Jake turned their eyes away but Luna smiled happily staring at the space above their heads with a dreamy, faraway look hanging in her shining blue eyes.

"You should be careful; the Wrackspurts will get to you!" Ginny smiled at her friend and Harry grinned too. He kissed Ginny again.

"I don't really wanna see that mate…" said George,

"Yeah, remember that is our little sister!" Fred added, raising an eyebrow. Ginny glared at them and Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, and stood by Ginny taking her hand instead. She pulled him towards the door,

"Can we go in the garden?" she asked quietly, Harry nodded and left the others talking about later.

The garden for Grimmaud Place was small and surrounded by a large brick wall, they had planted many colourful flowers though and also three pear trees at the back along the wall. They sat on a bench beneath the pear trees, the weak sun just shining through the clouds to give them a little warmth. Harry pulled Ginny closer to him and she snuggled into him.

"Harry…" she started,

"What'd you want?" he asked instantly. She looked at him and then quickly glanced back to the house.

"I was wandering if…I could…perhaps…come tonight?" she blurted out the later "I wouldn't be any trouble I'll even stay with you, or George and Fred but I just want to come! I'll wear a disguise, I'll have polyjuice potion! Please!"

"Well…I guess you could…but on my conditions! I mean that Gin, no sneaking off or anything like that!"

Later in the evening, just before they were leaving, a short blonde woman of forty stood by Harry. Ginny had taken polyjuice potion and turned into a muggle Shacklebolt had seen in the street.

"Ginny, you have to top up regularly, as one doze only last an hour. Got it?"  
>"Got it!" she said firmly, pushing her now blonde hair behind her ears. Harry handed her a hip flask that she secured tightly to her belt.<p>

There must have been twenty or twenty five of them all together; all crammed in the hall.

"Shift!" said Harry loudly, over the noise. In a few seconds twenty-five men and women had turned into fifteen various animals and ten men and women. They all apparated into a large forest, they knew this to be large the Crabbe estate. They gazed out over it, Ginny stood by Luna's side. Luna was also in disguise all of the men and women were. She had short brown hair, cut into a neat bob. Her normally blue eyes were a deep shade of hazel but somehow she still had her spark though, it still shone through. They looked over the giant mansion; it was six storeys high and would have been lovely if it hadn't been painted a dark, murky grey. They moved on in silence.

Travelling fast, they got closer and closer to the house. The trees soon began to thin and the sky became darker. Ginny gazed off at the house. _What if he's there? _ She thought _What if he catches me? What if he does it again? What if someone else does? What if_ Harry_ finds out?_ These thoughts were flying through her mind. They had been forever, she was getting a headache from all this thinking. Harry padded along beside Ginny, in his ragged dog form, rubbing his nose into her hand; she looked down at him. Suddenly, he was in his own form, walking beside her.

"What is it Ginny?" he asked pulling her to the back of the group. His hood was pulled up hiding his face from view.  
>"What do you mean?" she asked nervously.<p>

"You know what I mean," he said stopping her "it's not like you to run off you're…you're not usually…so…"

"So what?" she snapped when he stopped "Immature? Weak?"

"Sensitive," he said "You don't normally take what people say so seriously. What happened to you?" his eyes burrowed into her, so she turned away quickly "What did they do? You've survived torture before, you are stronger than them!"

"There is nothing wrong with me!" she snapped "I'm fine!" she walked quickly ahead when a eagle swooped down in front of her. Just before reaching the ground the eagle became a man, Jake stoof in its place.

"Harry, we can easily bring down the wards and send a group in at the same time, as long as we've got the first ward down it will be done easily!" He told him, "We should arrive at the house soon. Who are we sending in?"

"Ok…I'm going in, along with…Chris," he paused and looked around the crowd that had now gathered around him "Paul, Mica, Taylor, Henry and Kathy" they all shifted immediately into small animals. "Birds would be best," Harry said, he followed suit and changed into a small raven. They took of leaving the rest behind.

"Alright, here's what we do! We're surrounding the estate and all casting this one spell, _Revelare Omnes, _got it?" everyone nodded, in reply to Jake "Ok, let's go!"

They stood in the now pitch black night, as they waited for the signal (one red spark from jake and a second from Harry). Suddenly one spark rose into the air, shortly followed by another. Surrounding the estate the chant started. Ginny could hear it faintly in the distance as she joined in.

"_Revelare Omnes, Revelare Omnes,_" silver light shone from her wand and began joining with a dozen others. Soon the whole estate was surrounded by silver light. Shouts could be heard from inside, they knew they were under attack. Suddenly, the silver light turned blazing red and erupted into the sky. The enchantments were broken. Without thinking Luna and Ginny charged into the estate, soon followed by the others. They ran straight to the front door and, with a wave of her wand, Ginny blasted it open. As they ran in Luna lead the way to the dungeons, everyone followed her. Down twisting stairways and pasted millions of doors. They blasted anyone, who got in the way, across the room.

Everything was going well, until they reached the dungeons. They were flooding with thirty or forty death eaters. All of whom were already in a bloody and gruesome battle. Harry was still in his dog form, leaping from door to door, looking in the dungeons. He skidded over to Ginny and quickly shifted back.

"Open all the doors down here!" he told Ginny and Luna. Ginny, thinking quickly, duplicated the key he had pressed in her hand and gave one to Luna. They dodged from door to door letting men, women and children flood out. Eventually Ginny reached a dark door, tucked away in the corner, she flung it open and stopped dead as she saw who were inside.

"Bill? Ron?" she whispered. They looked up.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Bill said, he seemed the stronger of the two. He was shaking badly though and had tears in his eyes. "What have you done with my wife and child?" he yelled lunging at her. Suddenly, George appeared, he caught Bill and pushed him back in.

"George?" Bill croaked.

"Shut up and listen, we're getting you out, now! Do you know where anyone is? And how long have you been here Bill?"  
>"I arrived yesterday" bill replied "But…but they took them both: Fleur and our baby!" she was only born a few days ago…" tears welled in his eyes.<p>

"We'll find her, and this is Ginny!" George indicated to her, "She's in disguise, so don't go killing her!"

"Ginny?" it was Ron, his voice was hoarse and sounded almost as bad as he looked. He was skinny, bleeding and broken. Staggering to her, he caught her arms and pulled towards him, Ginny suddenly realised he was crying "They got her…they took my first best mate and now my second!" he sobbed.

"Ron, listen, that's not-" she started,

"RON!" Harry was pushing his way towards them, through the fight "I'm still here mate! I'm still here!" he sobbed out as he reached his best friend. Ron looked so confused, his mouth hang open as he stared at Harry. His eyes were wild, Ron was going mad.

"Harry, go!" Ginny pushed him away before Ron could lunge at him. Harry staggered back with tears in his eyes; he turned back into the battle and ran. "And don't you dare give him a hard time!" she snapped at her brothers. Chris and Wolf ran in, they looked at Ron and without a word went to support him.

"Listen to me," said Chris to Ron "We're going to get you out of here, ok?" Ron shook his head

"Not without Hermione I have to find her now!"

"Take him, now!" shouted Ginny as more death eaters flooded in. Wolf was out to go but Ron pushed away. He staggered into the fight.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" he shouted, desperation leaking into his voice. Ginny gazed in horror as an all too familiar face turned to look at Ron.

"RON!" she screamed, but it was too late. A spell hit him in the chest and he fell back. Ginny blazed with anger as he hit the floor. She ran out into the fight, Chris and Wolf got to Ron before her and quickly apparated home. She spun round to look at the mayhem surrounding her. They seemed to be winning, all the prisons were opened and people were disappearing and then the soldiers were returning. Everything seemed ok. Until that thought came crashing round her with a simple sound: the smash of a bottle. She turned instantly to the sound; Luna stood in shock; her polyjuice potion leaking across the floor. With one glance at her watch Ginny saw it had nearly been the hour, in a few seconds their disguises would fail without any potion. Quickly, she took one gulp of hers and began making her way to Luna. That was the problem, it was _Luna!_ She had returned to her normal appearance and Ginny wasn't the only one to notice. Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Luna!" he whispered into her ear, Ginny saw this from the other side of the room "Have you been hiding from us?" his hand had caught her wrists and she stood paralyzed. Before she could scream a hand clasped over her mouth and began dragging her back into the shadows. Ginny seemed to be the only one to notice. Everyone was too caught up in the fight, so she took charge and followed them into the shadows.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ginny ran down the dark passages, searching for Luna. As she staggered onwards she saw them in the distance. Draco had a firm grip on Luna and was holding her waist tightly, he looked a lot worse than when she last saw him. He'd lost a lot of weight and had large bags under his eyes. Ginny stopped for a second; what if they realised it was her? She quickly pushed that thought away and turned the corner. She stopped dead. Draco had taken Luna into a room, it was one of four. She peeked in the first room, it was empty. She pressed her ear to the second and heard a scream. Someone was being tortured, she quickly moved on in fear of joining them. She came to the next room, and seeing that it had bars in the centre peeked through. Sitting curled up in a corner was Hermione, her bushy hair was flying everywhere and she sat in torn jeans and was wrapped in one of Ron's large t-shirts.

"Hermione, is that you?" Ginny whispered lightly,

"Ginny! Thank god, they haven't got you have they?"

"No, no! We're here on a rescue mission. Listen, I'm going to get everyone! I'll be back here soon, ok?"

"Ok Ginny" she whispered "be quick, Fleur's next door and I don't think she can last much longer!" Ginny swallowed and nodded in reply. She tore back down the corridors, back to the others.

Ginny was amazed to see very few death eaters, every one of them seemed to have disappeared. Harry came over to her.

"What the hell Ginny? I'm never-"

"I found them! And they took Luna!" she butted in "Come on!" she led the way back quickly, about ten people followed, including Bill. As they reached the start of the corridor they heard a scream.

"PLEASE, NO!" it was Fleur. Bill was off in a flash, he hurled into the door; forcing it open he ran in. Harry followed along with Mica and Henry. Before Ginny could enter Harry came out, his face as pale as a sheet.

"Don't go in Ginny…you don't want to see that…" she nodded, brushing away her tears and turned to the next room. She waved her wand and opened it. Hermione stumbled out and fell. Harry caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Of course," she muttered "Who else would be stupid enough to start a rebellion?" Harry grinned sheepishly but it was soon wiped from his face. Kathy had pushed her way into the room where Luna had been taken and a scream shortly followed. Henry ran in, crammed in a large room were twenty death eaters, one of whom held Luna close to him, they had begun to remove her outer layer, she was in a top and underwear at the moment. The man chucked her aside and Draco pulled her towards him and stepped forward as everyone flooded in. Harry had already left with Hermione, Bill and Fleur.

"Where is she then? Ginny?" asked Draco "I need her back, she's my ticket out of here!" Xa was turning red with anger. He pulled out his wand and stepped forward, but at that moment a clock stroke one and Ginny stopped in shock. Her hair began to lengthen and she shrank. She reached for the polyjuice potion but it was too late, she was herself again. Draco stared for a few seconds, and then a smirk came across his face. "Come on Weaslette, you don't want her to suffer?" he pulled Luna close to him and grinned nastily.

"Don't you dare, Malfoy!" she spat.

"Then come and play nicely with me," he snickered and Ginny rose her wand "That's not nice," he pressed his wand into Luna's waist, "Just come and stand by me and she'll be let go!" Ginny had only one option she walked forward but as Malfoy released Luna, Xa struck, he sent a spell at Draco forcing him to duck. In that one second both Luna and Ginny ran back to their friends and a fight started. As it went on and on they managed to back out into the hall, but not escape.  
>"You'll all die!" Draco yelled "And you could end it Ginny we'll let them go if you come back!" But she didn't, she carried on fighting. Draco was turning pink, he was furious. He slashed violently at her, causing a pain on her left leg. She looked down to see a streak of red, limping back she continued fighting.<p>

"FINE, THEY'LL SUFFER! ADVADA KEDAVRA!" the spell flew towards Xa, but he moved just in time, Draco did it again. This time they weren't so lucky, the spell hit Kathy. She fell back into Henry's arms and in that second the fight in them changed. Ginny sent one spell across the room that knocked the death eaters back and the others shot stunners and stood in a protective ring around Henry. Suddenly, when one spell broke the walls and ceiling, they saw the opportunity to escape. So they did, they got out. Henry was cradling Kathy's body and had to be pulled up by Xa, but he still didn't release the body.

When they arrived home the mode was dark. Henry was carrying Kathy, tears streaming down his cheeks silently. Harry stepped out into the hall, when he saw the scene he stopped dead.

"What happened?" he asked, his eyes were wide with horror and shock. No one got the chance to reply, Henry broke down. He fell to the ground crying, sobbing heavily.

"NO!" he cried out "Why you, love? Why did they take you? I need you! I NEED YOU!" his cry echoed through the house, calling the children out of their rooms and everyone into the hall. He clung to her body, rocking her back and forth, back and forth. "Come back to me, come back! Please come back to me! Just wake up, honey, wake up…please," he kissed her forehead. Jake came and squatted beside him.

"Come on, mate…not here…" he helped up the helpless Henry, who still carried his lost wife's body, and allowed Jake to lead him to the spare room. There they laid her down, she could have been asleep.

Ginny fell into Harry's arms, she couldn't walk on her leg anymore. He scooped her up and held her close to his chest. Xa was holding Luna tightly; he pulled her upstairs to her room. Ginny assumed this was to get more clothes as she was still only in her underwear and a tank top.

"Come on," he carried Ginny into the kitchen and sat her on a chair "What happened?" he asked Ginny as he slipped off her jeans to heal her wound. She would have stopped him normally but she was still in shock, and the kitchen was empty anyway. Seeing her glance at the door Harry flicked his wand, locking it, so no one would walk in on Ginny.

"Well," and Ginny told Harry everything that happened from the moment after finding Hermione, "and it's my fault! I could have saved her!" she finished.

"No it isn't, it's Malfoys fault!" spat Harry, he got up and slammed his fist into the wall. "When I get my hands on him!" he growled threateningly. At that moment someone knocked on the door. Harry opened it as he had finished healing Ginny's cut and she had slipped back into her jeans. Hermione stood in the doorway.

"Ginny," she whispered "Thank god you're alright!" she hugged her tightly.

"I was so worried," Ginny whispered in her ear "How's Ron?" she managed to choke out as she began to cry.

"Well," Hermione looked at the floor, her eyes were filling with tears "He…it isn't good…"

"He's in a coma, it can be serious, but there are spells and potions that can cure him. Jane and Miyah think they'll be able to do it," Harry was rubbing his face. Hermione gave him a small smile.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Hermione told him "and I'm sure he'll forgive you!"

"Not everyone is as forgiving as you, Hermione…" he told her worriedly.

"You've already forgiven him?" Ginny asked "Wow, it took me weeks! Only when I nearly got him killed did I forgive him!"

"Well, I don't see why I should hold a grudge, he did save me after all," Hermione said, biting her lip to stop her from laughing at Ginny. "Do you want to come see him?" she asked.

Ginny followed her up the stairs and into a room. Ron lay still on the bed; Miyah and Jane were busy waving their wands and trying to find a cure. Ginny sat by his side.

"Ron," she whispered "you better get your fat lazy ass up and give me a hug," she swallowed to stop herself from crying "I just got you back, I am not losing you!" They all sat for a few minutes in silence, Hermione was gazing at Ron with tears rising in her eyes. Bill silently came in; his eyes were swimming with tears.

"How's Fleur?" Ginny asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"She…she…she can't remember!" he broke down; he sobbed as Ginny held him.

"Bill, what do you mean?"

"She doesn't remember me…or Victoire, my poor baby girl! They're dying, my wife and my baby! I'm losing them!" he fell into a vacant chair, sobbing helplessly. Ginny held his hand tightly; she had to see Fleur to believe it.

When Ginny excused herself to go to the bathroom, she slipped into Fleur's room instead. In corner stood a cot with a small baby girl in it and, in the centre of a large bed, sat a very confused Fleur.

"Fleur?" she whispered,

"Who are you? How do you know me?" she whispered, pushing herself up on her bed and wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Fleur, what do you remember? Who do you remember?"

"My family, my papa, my mama and my sister, little Gabrielle…that is all,"

"What's your name?" at this she gave Ginny a weird look "Full name?"

"Fleur Isabelle Delacour," she stated clearly. Ginny swallowed,

"Do you remember my brother…Bill?"

"No…"she whispered "says we are married…and have a child…" her eyes looked so scared.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Them…the men…they tortured me…they got so close to…" she stopped "no, NO!" she screamed, placing her hands tightly over her ears.

"Fleur, fleur its ok," she tried comforting her,  
>"No, it isn't!" she screamed. The baby started crying and the door flew open. Bill came running in; he sat on the bed,<p>

"Fleur, baby, it's okay…I'm here now, they can't hurt you!" she was sobbing heavily. Bill offered his hand, but Fleur just edged away. He got up and went to the baby, cradling her in his arm he came to Fleur. "She needs her mummy," he whispered "and I need my wife…" he showed her his ring as he handed her their child. She looked at her own hand for confirmation.

"Why can't I remember?" she whispered.

"I don't know, but you will, we'll find a way for you to…I promise!" he told her gently, harry had come in by now and indicated for Ginny to follow him.

"What did they do to her?" she demanded, Harry didn't answer he just chewed his lip "Harry Potter, you tell me right now!"

"They…well, when we came in Fleur was hanging from the ceiling…we…to sum it up, we think they were about to…to r-r…really hurt her…" he stammered out.

"They were going to rape her, weren't they?" she whispered as it dawned on her. He just nodded in reply, Ginny didn't know how but she ended up on the floor. She had collapsed. Harry quickly helped her up.

"Ginny, are you alright?"

"Yeah…just tired…I-I'm going to bed…night Harry," he leaned in to kiss her but she ducked out the way and ran down the corridor, slamming her bedroom door shut she slid down the door with tears falling down her cheeks.

_If they had had me maybe it wouldn't have happened…maybe they would have left everyone alone. Fleur would have her memory and Bill would be safe with his wife and child._ She thought, sobbing as she remembered that horrible night and knew how Fleur must have felt: humiliated, exposed, used. She never wanted to feel like that again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

For three days Ginny avoided every one; she hid in her room, claiming she was ill. She didn't open the doors to anyone, not harry, not Hermione, no one! As she was staying locked away she didn't know what was happening to Fleur and Ron…both were improving. Fleur wasn't regaining her memory, but she had started trusting Bill again! Ron, Ron was steadily getting better; they had got reaction from him, from a squeeze of a hand to a murmur of a word.

Ginny lay curled in her bed, all she had to do was overcome it. Defeat _him._ After all, it was just a memory. She told herself she was stronger than him, she could survive this….but she just wasn't sure. The last few days she had sat curled up, barely eating, barely sleeping, and trying desperately to forget what happened to her…a knock on the door pulled her away from her thoughts.

"Ginny? I know you won't talk to me, but it's been three days!" Harry said; worry filing his voice "I'm going to wait out here all day if I have to! And at the end of the day if you don't let me in, I'll blast the door down!" Everyday Harry had tried speaking to her, but all she could think about is what would he think? If he ever found out, she might lose him again! So she did what she always did, ignored him.

* * *

><p>Harry sat with his back against the door, it was nearly nine no and he had been out here since seven am. He had to find a way to get Ginny to open the door; he didn't fancy blasting it down.<p>

"Hey, Gin! Do you remember in my second year, your first, when you sent me a valentine message? I still remember how it goes;

His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,

His hair is as dark as a blackboard

I wish he was mine, he's really divine

The hero who conquered the Dark Lord!" he smiled to himself as he remembered how embarrassed he had got "And now, whenever I look back, I wish I had had the chance to send you a valentine…I wish I had the chance to go back to when I first saw you and see the you that I couldn't! The one that it took me six years to find…the one who seems to be slipping away from me now, the one I fell in love with. Because, I'm losing her and I don't think I'll be able to carry on, so maybe she could open the door? And let me back in?" he asked, closing his eyes as he waited for a response.

Ginny sat, her back pressed to the other side of the door, with tears in her eyes. He didn't want to lose her and she didn't want to lose him. She pushed herself up and took the handle; slowly she twisted it round and opened the door. Harry fell in backwards and Ginny smiled weakly as he landed flat out at her feet.

"I'm feeling a lot better now…" she whispered, helping Harry up. He smiled sheepishly at her. Then kicked the door shut with his foot and dragged her to a chair. He pulled her into his lap and held her close.

"So…what is it? Do you want to tell me?" he asked, gently stroking her hair back.

"I-I don't think I'm ready yet, when I am I will. But right now I just want to be with you, and forget about any worries." She leant in and kissed him passionately, her hands slid over his chest as his ran through her hair and down her back. He breathed in her sweet scent, and she began unbuttoning his shirt. Unlike the first time, he did not stop her. Instead, he stood up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, then he fell gently onto the bed with Ginny lying underneath him, still fiddling with his shirt buttons.

_This is what I need _she thought _a new memory, a better memory! Someone else I can dream of at night!_

Harrys hands slid under her large t-shirt and pulled it over her head, by now Ginny had manage to peel off his shirt, she undid his flies and started sliding off his jeans as Harry kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks, he slipped Ginny out of her pyjama shorts easily. Harry was now just in his dark blue boxers and Ginny in her black lacy, matching underwear. Harry ran his hand lightly over her healing back, hating the Lestranges for what they had done.

"I love you…" he whispered as he leant down and kissed her neck.

"I love you too," she told him as her hands slid into his boxers, pushing them down. His hands slipped around her back and he unclasped her bra, throwing it to the side along with the rest of her clothes. She kicked off her pants and wriggled closer to him. He stroked her hair back, and cupped her breasts gently.

Soon, they were completely absorbed by each other, not noticing the world around them; oblivious to the horrors that were occurring.

* * *

><p>It was the early hours of the morning; Harry awoke to the dazzling sun light shining into the bedroom. He smiled when he saw Ginny lying peacefully beside him, her nude body curled into him. Gently, he brushed her away from her face, causing her to wake up.<p>

"Morning," he whispered,

"Morning," she replied, wriggling her bare body into him. He rolled onto his back, bringing Ginny onto his chest.

"We should get dressed," he told her, but didn't make any sign of movement. She laughed lightly and kissed him.

"You're right!" she rolled off his chest and got up off the bed. After stretching she slipped into her pants and put her bra back on, Harry followed her lead and slid into his boxers. Coming up behind her he whispered softly,

"Can we stay in bed for a little longer? Maybe an hour?" she smiled at his question and turned round, he kissed her passionately and lifted her up, and spinning her round he laid her gently on the bed and then climbed on top of her.

They suddenly stopped when they heard a commotion from the corridor. A few seconds later Ron burst,

"Ginny!" he shouted in joy, with a smile spread across his face. It soon faded when he saw his little sister. His face went red in anger. "WHAT THE HELL!" his voice echoed down the corridor, bringing Bill towards them. When Bill entered he went as white as sheet, but soon he started turning red with anger. He slammed the door behind him and went other to Ginny (both her and Harry had got up now) he took her arm and dragged her away from him. Ron caught her arms and started shaking her,

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he yelled "You are too young to be even thinking about _this_!" he pushed Ginny aside, causing her to spin round and reveal her back to him. He went even redder, and then lunged at Harry. "Did you do that to her?" he snarled "Did you force her into it?" he yelled again.

"Don't be ridiculous!" he snapped "I would _never_ hurt her!" he shoved Ron away and taking a dressing gown offered it to Ginny who wrapped it tightly around her. After she had it round her Bill pulled Harry away. He pinned him against the wall.

"Don't you _ever_ even look at my little sister again, got it?" Harry was surprised, Bill didn't normally get mad. "Or I will personally kill you!"

Ginny chose this moment to intervene,

"Bill! Let him go! It isn't the first time so you may as well accept that it's happening!" she shoved him away from Harry, and Harry wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"What! When?" screeched Ron.

"Shortly after my sixteenth, everyone was out or busy so Harry and I used our time wisely!"

"You little slut!" Ron roared; this was too far for Harry.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" he snapped.

"I'll talk to her however I want; she's a little slut!"

"That's funny; you're starting to sound like the Lestranges!" Ginny said threateningly. At this moment Hermione chose to walk in.

"Why you little-" he began, but was cut out by Hermione.

"What the hell? Ron, Bill! Get out!"  
>"Not without our little sister!" growled Bill.<p>

"She'll come out when she's dressed!" Hermione stood in-front of Harry and Ginny. Bill was about to leave when Fred and George came in, they stood open mouthed and gaping then things seemed to happen in an instance, Ginny was thrown out of the way and Hermione was shoved aside as all four Weasley boys lunged for Harry. Harry quickly put up a barrier and made his way to Ginny who was nursing a small cut she received from falling over.

"Come here," he took her arm gently and mended the cut in seconds "You ok?"

"Well, I'm better than they will be when I'm finished with them!" she growled, indicating to her brothers. Harry smiled slightly and gently kissed her forehead,

"Don't you dare touch my sister!" shouted Fred and George "if you hurt her, in any way, we'll skin you alive!"

"Me?" said Harry "I am not the one who would hurt her! In case you didn't notice, _you_ pushed her away; _you_ are the ones who hurt her! I would die for her a million times over, so don't you dare tell me not to hurt her!" Harry managed to say this fairly calmly. This also seemed to take the anger out of them, they stood looking slightly embarrassed.

"And I can make up my mind about what I do and don't do, so you can butt out!" she snapped at them, flicking her fiery red hair over her shoulder.

"Sorry…but I don't want to see that! If mum and dad were here…"Bill said, calming down slightly.  
>"Yeah, well they aren't, are they?" snapped Ginny.<p>

"Sorry…" both Fred and George said. Ron stood with a frown on his face.

"I don't want you near him!" growled Ron.

"Ron!" said Hermione, "Not only did he save your life, he saved Ginny, Bill, Fred, George, me and not to mention hundreds of overs!" Harry looked awkwardly down at his feet.

"I guess you're right, but if you think for one second that gives you permission to be fooling around with my little sister you're wrong! And I will make sure you don't!" Ron told him, Harry realised this was the best he was going to get. Ginny, on the other hand, still stood glaring at Ron. "And…I guess…I'm sorry. Just don't do it again, please!" Ginny let her glare slip for a second.

"Don't think this means I'm going to stop seeing him."

Ginny and Harry were both left alone to get dressed, Ron wasn't very keen on this though. He waited outside the door and when they both came out; he pulled Ginny into a hug.

"I'm sorry, not the best way I could have greeted you. I'm glad you're ok!" Ginny hugged him back,

"It's alright, and I'm glad to have my stupid big brother back!" she smiled at him and he smiled weakly in return.

"And…err…Harry, thanks…for saving me and my family…and, err… yeah…" he said, awkwardly offering hi m his hand. Harry took it and replied,

"It's nice to know you're alive," Ron tried to smile, it turned into a grimace.

"Okay…I'm gonna find Hermione…" he wandered down the corridor.

"At least he thanked me…" said Harry, Ginny smiled slightly and turned to face him.

"He'll come round," she kissed him lightly "eventually!"

A few people sat crammed in the kitchen, all eating breakfast. Ginny sat munching on a piece of toast with a book open in front of her, Hermione was flicking through old newspapers (she wanted to know _everything_ that had been going on) and Ron had gone back to bed after Jane insisted that he rest. Harry was flicking through todays paper, and reading it very thoroughly. He stopped every now and then and glanced at Ginny, smiled slightly and carried on reading. Everything was improving.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hermione sat with her nose buried in a book whilst Ron and Bill challenged each other to a game of wizard's chess. Harry had called everyone into the living room, they were having a discussion. There was Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Bill, Fred and George, Xa, Luna, Jake, Ash, Chris, Wolf (who was sitting very close to Ash) Marilyn as well as Jane and Miyah. They all sat crammed into the room; talking amongst themselves about why they thought they were here.

"Alright everyone SHUT UP!" Harry called, forcing them into silence "Most of you will be wondering why we are here," some mumbled in agreement with Harry "and it is because _they _have got out of control, they think they can do what they want to us, but they can't!" everyone cheered at this, obviously agreeing with Harry. "All of you are now aware what we think nearly happed to Fleur…"

Bill hands balled up in fists and his knuckles went white as he gritted his teeth "but we don't know whether they would go that far, I know they are fucked up…but that fucked up, would they really rape someone just because they didn't agree with them?"

Ginny's heart was pounding; they didn't know whether or not they would do that to someone. She did though, she could just tell them, but that would wreck _everything._ She set her mind back to the conversation as Bill said,

"We have to find out! If they would do _that_ then I'm sure they would do more than we thought!"

"I agree with you Bill, but how would we find out?" Harry asked him, Ginny's head was throbbing the world started spinning around her, she quickly slipped out the room and no one seemed to notice.

"Breathe, Ginny…"she told herself "breathe!" she was pacing the kitchen taking deep breaths to try and calm herself down.

"Ginny?" she had been wrong about no one noticing, Hermione had. "What's wrong? Do you know something?" she had seen straight through Ginny.

"I-I c-can't…d-don't…" she stammered; then in a fit of anger she slammed her fists into the wall.

"Calm down, do you know if they would…do that, Ginny?" she nodded meekly in reply, "how?" Ginny ignored her, she slid down the wall to the floor and dragged her knees to her chest, Hermione suddenly realised. "oh my god…oh my fucking god…" she whispered, her eyes wide with horror. She came and slid her arm around Ginny.

"Why didn't you tell us? We can help you!" Hermione told her,

"No you can't! No one can!" she yelled, pushing away from Hermione.

"You need to tell Harry," Hermione told her, catching her arm and pulling her back to face her.

"Tell Harry? HE'D HATE ME! HE'D NEVER LOOK AT ME THE SAME AGAIN, IT'D WRECK EVERYTHING EVEN MORE THEN IT HAS! HOW THE HELL WOULD I TELL HARRY THAT!" she screamed at Hermione, but she wasn't listening to Ginny. She stared over her shoulder and was biting her lip, Ginny spun round to find Harry standing in the doorway.

"Tell me what?" he asked, sliding into the room. Hermione quickly left, but just before she went she said,

"Tell him, please…" and then they heard her footsteps on the stairs.

"Ginny?" he came up to her and gently took her face "What is it?"

"You'll hate me!" she sobbed. Harry pushed her arm's length away, and then he took her chin firmly. Forcing her to look him in the eyes he said,

"I could never, and will never, hate you! You are the only reason I carry on through the day, I love you with all my heart and when you're upset I am, when you need me I'll be here…I always will, so why don't you tell me what it is?"

With that short speech, she crumbled. Ginny told harry everything, from the moment she first arrived at the Lestrange estate to the day Harry found her. He didn't interrupt her once, but held her closer to him as told him everything that had happened.

"I'm sorry Harry…" she whispered at the end.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Ginny, you did nothing wrong!" he held her closer, for over an hour Harry sat cradling Ginny until she fell asleep. Then he picked her up as if she weighed no more than a feather and carried her to her bed. He pulled the covers up around her and gently kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>"That's it," he growled as he returned to the meeting "I am going to kill him!" the only few people left were Xa, Bill, Ron, George and Fred, Hermione and Luna. They all looked up, Hermione nodded slightly,<p>

"W-who…was it?" she asked nervously.

"Draco" he threw a book against the wall "fucking" another book "Malfoy!" and a final third book.

"What? What did he do?" asked Fred quickly.

"He…that fucking cunt…r-raped her!" he growled, for a second all the Weasley's looked confused, and then they realised who _her _was. They went bright red, anger boiling up in them.

"I am going to kill him!" growled Ron.

"Not if we beat you to it!" said Fred and George in sync.

"Where is she?" asked Bill, who had seemed to be taking it considerably better than the others.

"In bed, sleeping…I'm not leaving her tonight!" Harry told them and Bill nodded in acceptance.

"Tell me when she wakes up, I may want to kill Malfoy but I want to make sure my little sister is alright first!" he told them. Luna was white in the face, Xa was in shock and Hermione had both anger and fear in her eyes.

"And to think they had you at their mercy only a few days ago…" whispered Ron, Hermione shivered at the idea as Ron pulled her closer in to him.

"Right now," Harry took a very deep calming breath before continuing "we need to look after Ginny…this explains why she's been acting weirdly and I am not prepared to let that bastard destroy her! Not now, not when she is here and is safe!"

"If he ever comes near her again…" Bill made a violent gesture with his arms.

Harry looked around the room, he saw Luna with a look of shock on her face. She rubbed her forehead and leant into Xa who looked almost as angry as Harry felt. Xa's arm came up around her shoulders and rubbed her arm gently, Harry looked at how well they seemed to fit together. Ron was holding Hermione, who had tears silently running down her cheeks; Ron was whispering comforting words into her ear as he stroked away her tears. Bill was white; they had nearly raped his wife and _had_ raped his sister! He was furious and scared, as well upset. Fred and George were both pacing the room, massaging and clicking their knuckles occasionally. Harry realised that there was no point staying with them, they didn't need him. Ginny did.

Harry slipped in quietly; he sat down by her bed. Ginny was tossing and turning in her sleep. Her breathing became heavier and she started tossing and turning even more. Harry quickly took action,

"Ginny! Ginny!"

She woke up with a gasp.

"Harry!" she whispered. He took her hand.

"Shh, it's ok Gin…do you want me to go or stay?" he asked gently.

"Don't go!" she said desperately, "stay!"  
>Ginny slid up in her bed, making room for Harry; he slipped in between the covers and held her close to his chest.<p>

"Harry…"  
>"Yeah..?"<p>

"Why d'you stay with me? After all the shit I cause, all the stupid things I do, all the mistakes I make…but you never leave me, never!"

"That's the thing Ginny, I did leave you. And it was the biggest mistake of my life, I left thinking that all of you would be safe, but I was wrong. And you got hurt. And I'll never forgive myself for it, never!"

She looked up at him, her eyes met his.

"It was never your fault, and it never will be." She told him.

Harry hugged her tightly, and soon they were both asleep in each other's arms, drifting away into a world of their own. In this world there was no Voldermort, in fact the only people were Harry and Ginny. They were both fine, both happy, both safe. But, of course, it does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live.

* * *

><p>Harry rolled out of bed, Ginny was already up and she wasn't in the room. He pulled off the clothes he had slept in and pulled on a dark green t-shirt and a pair of lose blue jeans. He made his way down the carpeted stairs, passing the few portraits they had added to the walls over the months, he entered the scrubbed down kitchen. Ginny sat with her face in her hands, only then did harry look at the clock and realise it was only just nearing 5am.<p>

"What are you doing up?" he asked her sweetly. He sat next to her, watching her closely.

"Have you told them?" she whispered, she was beginning to shake slightly.

"Yeah…" Harry replied, he paused, wondering if he had done the right thing before asking "is that ok?"

"I guess," she said thoughtfully "better you than me. How did they react?" she was shaking worse, she wrapped her arms around herself tightly.

"Not well…they're all worried about you…and pissed," he gently brushed her hair back out of her face, she was shaking badly. Goose bumps covered her bare arms, she pulled her knees even closer (if it was possible) to herself. Harry felt a lump rising in his throat as he looked at Ginny, she looked weak and broken, even worse than before, when they hadn't known. Her small body sat curled on the rickety old chair, she seemed to be curling away from the world. Harry's heart throbbed for her; he only hoped that he could help her: he wanted to save her.

"Ginny, do you want the others to know? Only your brothers, Hermione, Luna and Xa know. It can stay that way," he whispered to her, not knowing what she wanted now, "do you want it to?"

She looked up at him; she stared deep into his eyes. The dazzling green eyes were impossible to avoid once you'd looked at them once; they were gorgeous.

"Yeah…I think so…" she told him. She wasn't ready for this yet.

The kitchen door creaked open, standing in the doorway was Bill, his eyes had bags forming under them and his eyes were bloodshot; he had obviously not slept well last night. He didn't say anything, not a word. He just walked straight across the kitchen, Ginny got up as Bill reached her and let his arms wrap tightly around her. He held her close, afraid that she might fall without his support. Fresh tears were welling in her eyes; soon they began rolling down her cheeks continuously. Bill's chest shoulder was becoming drenched in her tears.

"Hey," Bill stepped back slightly and got Ginny to look up at him "listen, little sis, you're going to be fine! You have us all, and we have you and we will make sure you're safe, loved and cared for. Nothing can ever hurt you again!"

"Bill…" she whispered "I'm so scared." Tears were rolling heavier than ever now "I want mum and dad, and Charlie and Percy and even Great Auntie Muriel! I want to see _all_ of them!"

"I know Gin," he pulled her back into a hug, "and you will! They'll be home with us all soon. And we can be a family again!"

"I hope it's soon…" she said, more to herself than to her older brother.

Harry looked longingly upon the seen; he couldn't help but be jealous of Ginny and her family. They were so close and cared for each other so much. He had only ever had his cousins, he barely remembered his parents. One thing he desperately craved was a family, and at the age of eleven a stranger showed him the first motherly kindness he had seen since he was a year old. He owed her and her family so much, and if this was how he needed to repay them. He would do it. Harry decided there and then that, no matter how long it took, no matter what the cost, he would find each member of the Weasley clan. Starting with Molly Weasley.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ginny had decided to go back to bed and get some more sleep. Harry, who had got enough, decided to stay up. He was looking into the arrest of Molly and Arthur Weasley; he had sent an owl to Shacklebolt who would be able to get there placement if they were lucky. He rubbed his forehead as he studied a detailed diagram of Azkaban, it had over 200 levels and each (Harry knew from Shacklebolt) would be swarming with hundreds of dementors with Death Eaters at the single entrance.

Bill leaned over Harry's shoulder.

"This is going to be difficult…" he told him nervously, running his finger along the line representing the wall that surrounded the whole of Azkaban.

"I think," Harry's mind began working, he began forming a plan "we need to tempt them, draw them out. If we can get them out of Azkaban" he pulled out a quill and began marking different weak points in Azkaban "we can save them!"

"How would we trick them?" said Jake, who had just entered the room.

"I'm working on it!" snapped Harry.

He was losing his mind trying to figure this out. So much was happening and so many people needed help. But he had his priorities and was sticking to them. The Weasley's came first. Now all he needed was a plan.

* * *

><p>Ginny had woken up now; she decided to sit in with the kids. They were all doing various activities (as it was a Saturday they didn't have any tuition) some were playing chess, others reading and then the younger children charged around the room screaming and laughing. Ginny smiled at them, the innocence of children was so pure. Ginny wished she could return to those days, the days when she had not a single worry on her mind. She sat down in an armchair and sighed deeply. How she wished that she could be a child again.<p>

* * *

><p>"We could…I dunno…pretend to bride them?" suggested Dean, around the table sat five people, including Dean. The others were Harry, Jake, Xa and Ash. Harry wasn't really listening, he was thinking about it. As much as he wanted to be there to save the Weasley's a more pressing matter was still at hand: the final horcrux. In his mind he listed of the ones that had been destroyed: the ring, the diary, the locket, the diadem and Nagini (Voldermort's snake). It was Harry's duty to destroy the last one; he knew that it had been Voldermort's for almost five years now and if he ever wanted to truly destroy him, he had to destroy it.<p>

"Harry? HARRY!" shouted Jake, hitting the table to try and snap Harry back to reality.

"What?" harry asked, slightly annoyed that he had been dragged away from forming his plan. Ash sighed and muttered something that sounded a lot like 'men'.

"Got any ideas? What should we do?" asked Xa, slightly annoyed that he hadn't been following the discussion.

"Well…" he thought for a moment "we won't be able to draw them out…but we could" an idea formed in his mind, and it sounded crazy but there was the slightest chance it might work, "draw the Dementors away, without them we could do this easily. But it would be a full crew job; everyone would need to be involved!"

"How the hell could we draw the Dementors away?" snapped Dean.

"That would take an incredibly large disaster…" said Ash,

"Exactly!" said Harry "how many people do we have all together? Including in different countries?" Harry asked simply.

"Hundreds!" said Jake

"And we have men inside the ministry…so we break in cause a large distraction, a group of say twenty go to Azkaban, bring out the prisoners in a matter of seconds with a few simple charms, bring down the wards (we can do that easily with such a great team!) And then all get out when someone from Azkaban sends a message to the ministry…then everyone Dissaparates!"

"That's crazy," muttered Ash "but it may just work…it'd take weeks of planning of course, but with so many of us it could be handled…and we'd have to get in touch with all our contacts inside the ministry straight away," she carried on rambling on about how they could do it, what they would need and who was important to contact straight away.

Harry caught Jake as everyone rushed around, sending owls or flooing places.

"Hey…listen, I need to talk to you…it's kind of impor-"but he was interrupted by Chris bursting through the door, he caught Harry's arm.

"Harry…" he panted "important…"  
>"What is it Chris?" he asked, agitated. He was eager to return to his conversation with Jake.<p>

"Traitor…there is…a traitor!"

"Who?" Harry said urgently, he had been suspicious of a traitor throughout the previous weeks.

"You won't…believe it" he was still regaining his breath "Henry!" finally he had regained his breath "He's going crazy, shooting spells at everyone…I think Kathy might have been one too!"

"Oh Merlin…where are they?" he said, whipping his cloak of a coat stand near the door.

"They're at Luke's…damn it…we're gonna have to wipe his memory!" Growled Chris "Fuck him!" he muttered "He nearly got Wolf as well…killing curse missed him by inches!" Ash short up, she had been leaning over the table getting a closer look at the blueprints for Azkaban.

"What!" she cried out "Well…what are you waiting for!" she took of down the corridor, knocking over the coat stand as she went, Chris, Harry, Xa and Jake. As they ran, Chris yelled,

"If anything has happened to my brother I don't care what you say, Harry! I'm killing him!"

Ginny was walking downstairs when Ash, shortly followed by Harry, Chris, Xa and Jake, tore by. In seconds they had gone. She entered the hall and saw Jane standing in the doorway to the dining room. The dining room had been grand in its day; filled with luxurious furniture, a large oak table surrounded by cushioned oak chairs. Now the table and chairs had broken and rotted away, the ones luxurious carpet had begun to stink and the walls were covered in damp. So Jane was finally clearing that up, she shook her head and ran a hand over her tired eyes.

"What was that about?" asked Ginny, Jane sighed deeply and began explaining to her about what had just happened and how Henry was a no good, lying scumbag!

"I can't believe it! I knew he was weird and all…but I didn't think he was one of them!" the idea sent a shiver down Ginny's spine. "Do you want help clearing up?" and so for a few hours Ginny worked hard on the dining room, fixing the table and chairs, de-moulding the walls and carpet and trying to get rid of the awful smell that hung in the air.

* * *

><p>For three hours they worked hard, until they hear the door being flung open. Harry and Chris were dragging Henry through the house; his arms were tied behind his back. Henry was snarling violently and as Ginny stepped out into the corridor he lunged forward (only to be restrained further by Harry and Chris).<p>

"He'll get you!" Henry yelled at Ginny, a wild glint in his eye, "He'll make you pay!" Harry had had enough, he flung him round to face him and punched him hard in the stomach, shortly followed by a knock to his ribs and then, finally, one that knocked him clean out when his fist made contact with his face.

"Let's get him in the basement!" Harry told Chris as they dragged Henry's limp body down the steps, not minding if his head hit the steps too much.

They tied his unconscious form to a chair; they bound his arms with his fairly new dark mark on show. Harry was cracking his knuckles violently; he was going to have to find a way round this one.

"What are we going to do?" asked Chris "question then kill?"

"No…that would be sinking to their level…besides that would let on that we know that they are trying to infiltrate us. We can't let them think they have to try harder. We can't modify his memory…too easy to break…"

"I've got something you could do…" said Hermione who had just entered the basement "it's complicated…and would take a lot of effort but would work!"

"What is it?" Harry asked eager to find a solution to this problem and he did not for a second doubt that Hermione could come up with one.

"Wait a second!" she took off back upstairs and was back a few minutes later with a book in her hands, "The selective secrecy charm," Hermione read "it works like the memory charm, except you only stop them being able to talk about anything in that category…like the Order or DA or you!" she added when she saw Harry's confused look. His face broke into a grin.

"Hermione, you are brilliant!" he said, hugging his best friend who began blushing and muttered a thank you "ok, so how does it work?"

"It takes a lot of concentration, you have to concentrate on the things you want him not to reveal- in this case all the order of the phoenix, rebellions and DA members, as well as any of our secrets or locations- and then simply say the incantation _praeteritum haec…_" Harry nodded,

"_Praeteritum haec, praeteritum haec, praeteritum haec…_got it!" he turned his wand and pointed it at Henry "_praeteritum haec"_ he said lightly, a thin, silver wisp left Harry's wand. It floated through the air and made contact with the centre of henry's forehead. Harry held his wand still and soon Henry's eyes became out of focus, his head lolled on his side as he passed out and the wisp from Harry's wand vanished. "Is that supposed to happen?" he asked, Hermione quickly flicked through the book.

"Yes, it says if done correctly the victim" she gave an annoyed 'humph' at the word victim "will pass out for up to three hours, and you cannot tamper with their mind for another four days…" she looked at Harry, he nodded slightly.

"You go back upstairs Hermione, we'll watch him, thanks for all your help!" he smiled falsely at her, not wanting her to see what would happen in three hours.

"We're gonna have to make him talk, aren't we?" said Chris after Hermione was out of ear shot. Harry simply nodded.

"And I'm out of Veritaserum…" muttered Harry, "We can't wait four days to take his memories, we can barely afford waiting three hours! We'll have to…" Harry swallowed "_convince_ him."

This is what he hated doing. Torturing, killing he could handle as long as it was in defence and not because he felt like it. Torturing he felt strongly against, he didn't believe anyone should be held in pain and not allowed to be released from it. He hated the idea of it happening to anyone; especially of it happening to Ginny, which killed him to imagine that. Then Jake stood up, he ran out the room without a backwards glance, the door slammed shut behind him.

"What was that about?" asked Chris,

"No idea…" Harry answered truthfully.

* * *

><p>For two and a half hours Harry paced the basement, waiting for Henry to wake up. Chris sat in a chair, twiddling his thumbs and muttering the lyrics to song that harry did not know the name of.<p>

"Well…I guess we better get ready…" Harry turned to face Chris as he spoke, "me or you?"

"I'll d-do it!" he stuttered bravely, both of them hated this. But Chris's expression hardened. "He shouldn't have tried to kill Wolf and the others." Harry nodded in understanding; he knew he would do it if Henry had nearly killed Ginny. Chris stood in front of Henry, preparing himself for what he was going to have to do. However, the door at the top of the stairs burst open and Jake practically skipped down them.

"It took me thirteen safe house and two and a half hours but I got some!" he held up a small bottle containing a clear liquid-Veritaserum-Harry's face broke into a grin.

"You're brilliant Jake!" Harry exclaimed "Bring it down here! And can you keep note of what he says."

"Sure!" Jake pulled out a notepad and quill; he leant back in Chris's abandoned chair after handing Harry the Veritaserum. Henry began to stir; Harry positioned himself in front of him, with his hands clasped behind his back. Henry's eyes snapped open, he began struggling wildly, trying to break free from his bounds.

"Stop struggling!" Harry demanded. He stopped, Harry leaned forward and with his thumb and finger forced his mouth open, and he put in a few drops of Veritaserum in his mouth. Henry growled in annoyance.

"Are you a spy for Voldermort?" Harry asked,

"YES!" Henry yelled in reply, Harry heard Jake scribble this down, "AND HE IS A BRILLIANT MASTER! HE WILL DEFEAT YOU, HE WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

"SHUT UP!" Barked Chris, henry fell silent as he saw Chris raise his wand.

"Does Voldermort know I'm alive?" Harry asked,

"No!"

"Good, so you didn't break your vow." When someone new, who Harry did not know, joined them he made them use the unbreakable vow and vow not to reveal he was alive until he had revealed it to the word. "When was the last time you made contact with Voldermort?" even Henry flinched when he heard his name.

"Three months ago, it is hard to meet him when you all keep such a close eye on everyone!"

"Does he know any of the hide outs?"  
>"No, I only became able to inform him of this place two and a half months ago, when I was bought here. I do not know the positions of any of the others!" he snarled at Harry "your security is too tight!"<p>

Harry smirked "What does he know?"

"About a few of your members…and how you are extremely intent on saving the Weasleys'"

"Does he know about anyone inside the ministry?"

"No, I do not know anyone inside the ministry!"

"Good…who does he know about?"  
>" Just a few: Jake, Chris, Wolf, Ash and Xa!"<p>

"Some of our main participants…was Kathy a spy?"  
>"No…"<p>

"Did she know about you?"

"Yes, but I made her make the unbreakable vow, so she would never be able to reveal my secret!"

"Why are you still working for them if they killed her?"

"If your little red head botched had just gone to them it wouldn't have happened! Ooh the dark lord was not happy with Draco; he told me what Draco did! Draco-" He was cut off by Harry's hand over his mouth.

"Leave!" he told Jake and Chris.

"Harry…?" Jake said, questioningly.

"Just go! I'll deal with him!" Harry snarled. They got up and left, leaving harry and henry alone.

"They don't know!" snickered henry gleefully "THEY DON'T KNOW!" he yelled madly, he broke down into laughter. Harry's fist tightened. "THEY-DON'T-KNOW!" Harry fist made contact with Henry's.

"And they aren't going to find out! If you spill a single hint to them I will kill you slowly!" Harry threatened, his anger taking control of him.

"Why did you join him?"  
>"First it was for money and power…then he offered me a higher position, a spy!"<br>"Why did you agree to that?"

"Well…after Draco lost the red head…he made me a deal! When we caught you-when he had enough information- I got her, and I could choose what to do with her! Kathy may have been a good wife, and I loved her dearly…but she didn't quite fulfil my needs! I was going to keep red for myself, make her suffer slowly. Then, after I had finished with her, I was going to rent her out…" Harry was furious, he clenched his fist tightly and reminded himself that he needed him alive "Greyback was extremely interested…had to make him promise he wouldn't bite too hard…" he burst into laughter. Harry couldn't take it, his fist hit him multiple times, but he carried on laughing. Harry carried on hitting him.

"YOU" his fist made contact with his stomach "LITTLE" his fist broke henry's ribs "BASTARD" he smashed him straight in the face, hearing a satisfying crunch as he broke his nose, Henry's laughter was still ringing round the basement. The door flung open and Jake came in. He saw a fuming Harry and a badly beaten (but still laughing) Henry.

"Harry…I'll deal with him from here…do you need to ask more questions?" Jake asked patting Harry's shoulder.

"No… no," Harry told him, "He just needs watching!" Harry flicked his wand and a gag appeared on henry, Harry looked at Jake "Don't take that off!" And with that he left the basement, Henry's laughter still ringing in his ears.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It had been two weeks since Harry had seen Henry; he had spent most of his time with Ginny. Now, he had realised something: Voldermort was only getting stronger. It had dawned on him when he had seen an article in a Muggle newspaper about the increased death rate and more mysterious murders. Ginny seemed to be better and Harry was confident that Ginny would be fine now if he left them. Still, he did not like leaving her. Now, though, he needed to find one thing: the final horcrux! Harry paced his room, it was the early hours of the morning and he could not sleep.

He walked down to the kitchen and decided to get some breakfast. Harry wasn't much of a cook so he decided to stick to toast and marmalade, he munched absently at his toast before he heard footsteps. Looking other his shoulder he saw Bill standing in the doorway. His hair was scraped back and greasy, his eyes had massive bags drooping under them. Harry had failed to notice how hard it had been for Bill and Fleur other the past few weeks.

"Harry…"

"Yeah Bill?"

"We're going."

"What?" Harry choked out; he had just taken a gulp of water and was now choking on it. Bill clapped him on the back a few times and Harry quickly recovered. "What do you mean?"  
>"We can't stay here-me and fleur- she isn't getting better and…and I want her to visit her family." He finished firmly. Harry thought about it for a minute and the realised he was right, Fleur needed to get better.<p>

"You're right…the only thing is" Bill looked at him questionably "I'm going away too; there is something I need to do."

"What, exactly, do you need to do?" a bitter voice said. Harry turned round and swallowed; Ginny stood in the doorway, her face said it all. "Harry?"

"Err…" he stuttered "Well…err…Ginny I…I-"

"You were going to leave without telling me, both of you?" she spat at them, as she had returned to her old self her Weasley temper had flared back to life.

"No!" Harry and Bill both said in outrage.

"I just decided this! I didn't want to say anything if I wasn't sure!" Harry said desperately.

"And I haven't even consulted Fleur yet. She might say no!" Bill told Ginny. She just looked back with a hard glare. Bill shrank backwards and sat down looking at the floor.

"Ginny, please don't over react!" Harry said. She gave him a cold stare and pressed her lips together tightly. "I-and I'm sure Bill too- was going to talk to you about it! May as well do it now…" Ginny didn't say anything, Harry decided to sit down. "Do you remember how I told you about the Horcruxes?" She nodded in reply, her expression slightly softer now. "Well…I guess it's about time I took action and dealt with it." Harry told her firmly "and that means me leaving, but I promise I will come back!" He stood up and edged slightly closer to her, Ginny closed the distance much to Harry's surprise.

"Can you really promise me that? Can you swear, with all your heart, that you'll come back alive and well?" she asked him, her eyes staring into his, they were filled with determination and a strength Harry hadn't seen for a while.

"I can promise that I'll try." He whispered "I just want this to be over, Ginny!" Harry felt tears rising in his eyes, the longer he waited the stronger Voldermort got. Harry knew that many lives would be lost when it came to fight, he did not know who would die though and the idea of losing Ginny forever was probably the scariest thing for Harry.

"I know you do, we all do." Her gentle voice washed over him, calming his nerves. "So, you and me, we'll go get this Horcrux and then come home."  
>"Ginny…" Harry began "why do you want to come?"<p>

"Harry, you are always going on about not losing me…well, maybe I'm scared I'll lose you. And if this is what it takes to keep you safe with me, then that's what I'll do!" she told him, harry was still not sure. However, the idea of having her close to him and being able to see she was safe was rather appealing. Originally he was just going to go, but he remembered how helpful Ron and Hermione had been before, they would of course be invited. And now he thought about it, having Ginny with them wasn't really that bad an idea. She would be just as safe as long as they took the necessary precautions.

"Well…" he said thoughtfully.

"You can't seriously be thinking of taking her?" snapped Bill, "Don't you remember what happened to her last time they got her!" his voice was rising.

"Yes, and that wouldn't have happened if I hadn't had left her." Harry said calmly, however Bill still noticed the streak of anger in his voice. "And, I promise you, I'll never be able to forget what happened to her, and I'll never forgive myself." His voice remained calm, but he turned and left before Bill could reply, Bill sat with a slightly annoyed expression. He did not want Ginny to leave. He didn't want her to be hurt.

"Bill…I know you're trying to protect me, but I'd probably be safer with Harry anyway! So, please, just don't try and stop me. Besides, you and Fleur do need to get away. I would advise as soon as possible, we never know what may get in our way." Ginny told him before turning and leaving Bill to ponder what she had said.

* * *

><p>Harry walked into Ron and Hermione's room; they both lay curled into each other in their bed. He coughed awkwardly and Hermione stirred from her light sleep; Ron kept on sleeping, he was a very heavy sleeper and Harry knew this from the many times he had shared a room with Ron.<p>

"Morning, Harry" she yawned "any reason you're waking us …" she cast a quick glance at Ron who was snoring heavily "Well, me up?"

"I need to talk to both of you. Now." He told her, she looked slightly worried and leaned over Ron to shake him awake. He looked up groggily.

"Wassup?" he murmured

"Harry needs to talk to us, it's important." Only then did he notice Harry's presence in the room, he short.

"Shoot!" Ron encouraged, a lot more alert even if he still had sleep dust in his eyes.

"Well, you remember I told you about the final Horcrux?" they both nodded "I'm going to get it and destroy it, and was wondering if you would accompany me?"

"Of course!" Hermione replied almost at once, Ron seemed a little more reluctant.

"Well…if Hermione's going, so am I!"

"Great! And…" harry headed towards the door "Ginny's coming!" he darted out the room before he heard a roar from Ron

"WHAT!" carried down the stairs where Harry already stood, he would give Ron time to cool down before discussing the idea more.

* * *

><p>Four days later(after Bill and Fleur had gone to France) Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione stood huddled in the corridor, Hermione was carrying an old beaded bag that had an undetectable extension charm placed upon it, she had also used a feather light charm so as not to be weighed down by the extraordinary amount of items they had. Ron looked rather sulky, he had protested against Ginny coming but it had been three against one.<p>

"Take my hand," Harry informed Ginny, she clasped it tightly "You too Ron!" Ron did so, then Hermione seized his hand and, with a sharp crack, they disappeared. A note was stuck on the kitchen door informing everyone of what was happening.

Ginny looked round, they were deep in a dark forest with tall tree's towering over them.

"Where are we?" she asked,

"Albania," Harry said "A forest that You-Know-Who camped out in!"

"You mean Volde-"her reply was muffled by Harry's hand.

"We can't say his name outside the wards back home; it'll lead him straight to us!"

"What? They're still up?" asked Ron in disbelief.

"I don't think he would have taken them down." Harry replied grimly.

"Ok…so what are we looking for?" asked Ron after a few minutes of Hermione checking the coast was clear.

"Any sign of dark magic. A mark, a trace of any magic in fact!" harry told him, "It'll most likely be somewhere important to him…so let's start here!"

They began their search; Harry knew it would take weeks, maybe months, to find this Horcrux. He just did not want anyone else to get hurt. After many hours of scanning the forest (they had found traces of magic, but they all lead to a dead end) they set up a tent and Hermione set up many, many wards to defend off death eaters or anybody else. They each sat round a small wooden table with bowls of soup, this time they had high food supply.

"Do you have any idea what we're looking for, Harry?" asked Hermione quietly.

"In all honesty…no," he sighed, in reply "All I know is, when we find it, I'll know. And that it will be important to him, or have affected his life in some way. That is all I know."

"Well…it's a start!" Ron said, encouragingly. He had been trying to keep everyone in a good mood, but it did not seem to be working.

* * *

><p>For two and a half weeks they had been searching, and searching, and searching! They had started running low on food supplies, and had to steal food from muggle stores (using the invisibility cloak) and had almost been caught in an alley with some dementors. All in all, it was not going well, they had finished in Albania and started again in England. They had decided to start at the Riddle house, the house he had chosen to murder his parents in.<p>

That is where they stood, gazing up at the dark and rotting building. Hermione swallowed. Ginny shivered. Ron's mouth hung slightly open. Harry, however, stood still and looked calmly upon the house. Now that no one was bothering to look after it, it was falling to ruins. Harry took a deep breath; he breathed in the smell of damp and rot.

"Let's do this, then." Harry's voice broke through the silence that had been stretching on.

They made their way forward, trekking through the now knee high grass, struggling to even reach the front door! Harry's hand stretched slowly out and grasped the rusted handle, with one mighty push the creaky door opened, revealing musty, dark corridors. They were filled with damp and dust, slowly left to rot away.

"Well…this is cheery." Muttered Ginny sarcastically, she pushed past harry and walked boldly up the corridor, her wand raised high.

"Seems completely deserted..." Ron said, thoughtfully. He followed Ginny down the corridor.

"Let's hope it is." Whispered Hermione, neither Ron nor Ginny heard, Harry was the only person to hear Hermione's fear. They all headed up the corridor, with Ginny in the lead, closely followed by Ron who was being tailed by Hermione leaving Harry to bring up the rear. As they slipped through the building they muttered various spells and charms that could detect magic.

As they wondered from room to room, Harry began to feel more tense and tense. Something was wrong. They reached a room on the third floor and Ginny slipped in. All of a sudden dust swirled into the air in a whirlwind. Blocking there sight.

"Quick!" Harry cried, desperately stretching for Ginny "Grab my hand!" she caught his fingers and Harry felt her grip tighten, soon after Hermione caught his other hand. He closed his eyes and thought _Grimmauld Place, number 12 Grimmauld place! _But nothing happened, the cloud of dust was beginning to thin but that did not reassure Harry. Someone was here, and someone who he didn't want to see.

"Anti-apparation wards!" Hermione said fearfully, Ron wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"We'll be fine!" he told her. Harry turned round to find Ginny, who had let go of his hand to see only blank space.

"Ginny?" he yelled frantically. Suddenly the dust cleared and he saw her, he saw Ginny. She stood struggling for breath her wand lying several feet behind her and her captor. Fenrir Greyback had a tight hold of Ginny around the throat. For a minute a look of surprise came onto his ugly face, but it soon vanished and was replaced by a sneer.

"Harry Potter!" he snarled "Back from the dead, are we? Going to play the hero again, right?" he laughed.

A mad laughter echoed from behind him. Harry did not want to turn round, he knew who that laugh was, Bellatrix. Slowly, Harry turned to see Rodolphus restraining Ron whilst Bellatrix had a dagger against Hermione's throat.

"Ooh, master won't be pleased…" her hand moved to her wrist, whilst still keeping the dagger at Hermione's throat. "I guess I must summon him!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ginny heart was pounding. Her eyes were glued too Bellatrix's finger, that was pressing down on her wrist. Harry was caught by two men; they took his wand and bound his hands quickly behind his back.

"No!" Ginny yelled out, not stopping to think about what would happen.

"Ooh, it's you!" said Bellatrix gleefully "You won't get out this time, not now. The Dark Lord will have to agree to kill you now!" Bellatrix cackled. She threw Hermione to the ground were a large man leapt on her and pinned her down, but he did nothing more after a harsh look from Bellatrix. She advanced towards Ginny. Her dagger in one hand, wand in the other, as she reached Ginny she raised her dagger to Ginny's cheek and held it there.

"If you dare touch I her, I swear to god I'll kill you!" panted harry as he tried to escape his captors. Harry had to think of a way out of this, suddenly an idea came to mind. "Kreacher," he whispered quietly "I summon you…your help is needed…"

"Oh really?" asked Bellatrix. She applied a little pressure to her dagger and it stabbed into Ginny's cheek causing a trickle of blood to run down her face and neck, staining her white shirt. Harry and Ron both began struggling frantically, Hermione could not move, she looked bravely up at her captor and spat in his face.

"Eurgh!" he yelled, wiping away he spit. Hermione took this opportunity to kick him off her. However, she was fast enough. As she getting up the man caught her waist and slammed her into the ground, winding her.

A rush of wind entered the room, looking towards the door Ginny saw He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named enter. She held her breath as his red eyes met Harry's green ones.

"What?" He said "I killed you!" snarled Voldermort.

"Haven't you realised, Tom? You can never kill me…but I can kill you and I will!" Harry told him calmly. Voldermort's eyes widened, he looked around the room and his eyes settled on Ginny. A cold smile spread across his face.

"My Lord," Bellatrix bowed low "Please, could I take the pleasure of ending Potter's friends' miserable lives? It would torture him, my Lord!" she reasoned.

"No…not yet and as I have told you before…the Weasley girl must _not_ under any circumstances die. She can be tortured but she must not die!"

"Of course My Lord…of course…but, could I be so bold to ask, why?"  
>"Are you questioning me, Bella?"<br>"No my Lord, never!" she cried "I was just curious, my Lord! My humblest apologies!" she bowed to him again.

"You shall find out soon enough anyway. But firstly, I must ask how you did it?" he turned to Harry.

"I'm not going to tell you! I might need to live again!" harry snapped back angrily.

"Oh...not that!" laughed Voldermort "How you got into Azkaban and got all those prisoners out! I am, reluctantly, impressed!"

"That wasn't me!" Harry told him "That was an even more skilled wizard, who is out there fighting you Tom!" Harry told him calmly, but he had a slight snap in his voice.

"Hmm…interesting…never mind; I will find him soon enough! Give me the girl." Voldermort told Bellatrix who had taken Ginny from Greyback and was holding her hair in a firm grip. Bellatrix pulled her up and forced her to kneel down in-front of him.

"You know, there might be a place for you in my ranks, Ginevra!" Voldermort told the small red head "What do you say?"

She raised her head and spat at him. "Hell will freeze other before I join you Riddle!" Voldermort froze, his eyes widened and a snarl appeared on his face.

"Fine, you can have it your way!" his hand caught a fistful of her red hair. "Bring them to Hogwarts with me…time we showed everyone what happens to traitors!"

They did not notice a pair of big, round blood shot eyes. Kreacher knew what he had to do, he had heard everything.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Hogwarts and Harry gasped he barely recognised it. The student moved in clumps, the trees outside where black and burnt the grass was yellow and the sky seemed permanently grey.<p>

"Are you ready, Harry?" asked Voldermort.

"To kill you? I've been ready for a long time Tom!" Harry replied back.

"No…to die." Bellatrix told him .

"Not yet!" Harry yelled as he was dragged to the middle of the courtyard. Snape strode out his cape bellowing behind him.

"My Lord!" he bowed, he had a moments shock when he saw Harry "And…Potter? I thought I was finally rid of you!"

"Not quite yet, Snivellus!" Harry yelled, Snape snarled as he used his unpleasant nickname.

"Snape, I must ask you to assemble the students outside!" Voldermort told him, Snape bowed and left to do so. "Now, Potter, you are going to die in-front of all these people!" Harry looked coldly up at Voldermort.

"I highly doubt that!" he said. Ginny smiled slightly. Bellatrix had a tight grip on her, Hermione was being held tightly by her captor, and Ron was also unable to escape his. The situation wasn't looking good.

"Really?" sneered Voldermort "Do you want me to _make_ you surrender? Your friends will die, but they don't have to suffer!" He waved Ron forward; he was forced to kneel down in-front of Voldermort. The students began filing out of Hogwarts, students who recognised there friends gasped and stopped in shock. "Watch him suffer, Harry Potter!" Ron screamed as Voldermort used the cruciatus curse on him. He screamed in pain, Hermione held back sobs as she struggled to get to Ron.

"Stop it!" yelled Harry "Just stop it! You see, Tom, you HAVE to use people to get to me! Me, I don't need to hurt other people to hurt you, I am not that pathetic, you see!" Harry roared at him. Voldermort stopped and Hermione (having finally broken free from her captor) lunged towards Ron and hugged him tightly to her.

"No, Potter! You see, you have weaknesses and your friends, your _love_" he sneered at the word "for them, that's what makes you weak and vulnerable. That means anyone can hurt you by hurting them! That is why I am stronger then you, stronger and more powerful. I can destroy you, I _will _destroy you."

"I am stronger than you, Tom. My friends make me strong!" Harry snarled at him.

"Really? We'll see what happens then when little miss Weasley "Voldermort motioned Ginny forward, Bellatrix dragged her towards him. "is the one too feel my anger!"

Ginny was thrown in-front of him, Voldermort raised his wand.

"WAIT!" shouted Harry "I know you won't kill her, but why? Why won't you kill her?" Harry was desperately trying to bide himself some time.

"You'll find out soon, boy. Very soon…" Voldermort turned his attention back to Ginny. She stared at him bravely. "I'm sorry my dear, you should have accepted my offer!" his wand was pointed at Ginny's chest; she took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

"If you dare lay a finger on my daughter, I will kill you!" yelled a voice, Ginny's eyes shot open.

"Dad?" Ginny felt tears streaking down her cheeks and went to wipe them away.

"Hey honey, it's gonna be ok now…I'm here" Mr Weasley told her, he wrapped his arms around her. Soon everyone else had arrived and before they knew it a fight had broken out. Mrs Weasley pushed her way through the crowds to Ginny.

"My little baby girl!" she cried as she hugged her tightly, now Ginny was helplessly sobbing into her parents arms.

"So…reunited with parents? Do they know yet, Ginny?" Draco Malfoy's hoarse voice floated through the air.

"You!" snarled Mr Weasley "You filthy little bastard," he lunged towards him, but Draco dodged out the way "I am going to rip you apart!"

"You have to catch me first!" Draco sneered. Just as he said this, Harry caught him in a headlock.

"Caught you!" growled Harry. His grip tightened around his neck. "Now, I'm going to kill your fucking arse!" They began struggling frantically; Harry was hitting Draco whenever possible, Draco was doing exactly the same. IN one swift movement from Harry, Draco was pinned to the floor, before Harry could do anything a curse flew over his shoulder, in a flash of green Draco Malfoy was dead. Looking round, Harry saw Mr Weasley towering protectively above his wife and daughter.

* * *

><p>The battle continued, Ginny had pulled herself up and charged head first into battle. The spells that whipped by her, the colours and noises, she ignored, she only had eyes for one person-Voldermort. She charged at him, wand held high ready to fight.<p>

However, before she could even utter a curse, he had her wand.

"Miss Weasley, please don't be foolish, I could finish you in a second!" Voldermort told her.

"But you won't, why won't you?" she demanded "Why won't you kill me?" He laughed softly to himself.

Leaning in he whispered "Because, all those years ago, a part of my soul did as I had left it to do. Hide a final part of me, my final Horcrux. My diary, my precious diary, fell into the hands of a young Ginevra Weasley and a nosy boy, Potter, destroyed my diary, my soul. But it did not matter because I had you, and I knew-or my diary knew-that Harry Potter would never kill you. You can feel it, can't you? My soul, feeding of you, you're so strong now that you hardly notice it!" But now she did, she felt it stirring inside of her, laughing. She felt his glee at the fact that he could never be killed as long as she lived.

"You're going to die, Tom Riddle. I will make sure of it! I love my family…and harry. I will not let them die, even if it means me dying!" she turned and ran before he could stop her. She ran to her mother. Raising her wand she summoned a vial and quickly extracted her memories. "Look at them later, promise me you will!" Mrs Weasley looked up, about to question her daughter. But she saw the look of fear on her face and agreed.

This is it, Ginny thought, it's time to die. Time to end this battle. Time to save their lives in exchange for mine. She made sure that everyone would see her die. She wanted it to finish quickly; as she stood on a platform above everyone she raised her wand to her chest. Her eyes met Harry's, shock frozen across his face.

"No!" he yelled "Ginny no!"

"It's the only way…" she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. In a jet of green light she fell, fell to the floor. Finally free of the horrors of the world, free of the pain and anguish. She was free.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Voldermort's screamed echoed across the grounds. The only thing heard over it were harry's cries of anguish.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT" he screamed at Voldermort "ADVADA KEDAVRA!" before anyone knew what happened; Tom Riddle fell motionlessly to the ground. Now he was nothing more than a memory. Just a bad memory. No one cheered, no one said anything. The only sounds were Harry's footsteps and Mrs Weasley's rasping sobs. Harry reached Ginny's body and cradled it tightly.

"Ginny" he whispered "It's over now, like you wanted, like we wanted, now it's just a bad memory. Nothing more" for a few moment he sat in silence cradling her. "Now," he said suddenly looking at Bellatrix, then Ron and Hermione "I am ready to die… Advada Kedavra!"

Peace. Peace was Harry's last feeling, as he died by his loved one. As he was reunited with his lost ones. As the world finally fell into place. He would leave behind the suffering, knowing he had been ready to die. Many years later Ron and Hermione would see their oldest child, Ginny Rose Weasley off onto the Hogwarts express, whilst their youngest Harry Hugo Weasley watched from the station. A tear would run down Hermione's cheek as she remembered how she had met them on that train, Ron and…Harry. Ron would look bravely at the train as he remembered sitting across the compartment from his best friend, he would try and stay strong for Hermione. But later that night, they would both cry, both cry for their loved ones. Now they knew the truth of why they had died. Now they knew that their death were the price to be paid. The price for this new world for their children, the world of peace. Now, Harry and Ginny were both at peace. Their story had ended with peace. Peace.


End file.
